La femme Mewtwo
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Salut! Moi c'est Neith, et je suis en train de courir pour sauver ma vie! Suicidaire? Non, pas du tout, juste désespérée et curieuse! Bon, je continue de courir, car ces sales bestioles vont me bouffer! Mélange de plusieurs genres. Allusion à des lemons. MewtwoxOC!transformé, autres couples hét/yaoi/yuri en fond. Cette fic signe mon retour sur le site! Je suis vivante mes cookies:D


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Vous avez sous les yeux mon nouvel OS, après de longs mois d'absence de la circulation (je vous ai manqués hein ? Comment ça, non ?), cette fois, je m'attaque à Pokémon !**

**Disclaimer**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, sauf Neith , qui est un OC, ainsi que les croissants et les pains au chocolats.**

**Seth a l'apparence et le passé du rival aux cheveux rouges dans Or HeartGold et ArgentSoulsilver.**

**Pour le passé en commun de Mewtwo et Neith, je n'ai pas regardé « Mewtwo's origins ». Oui, je suis débile.**

**J'ai changé de style d'écriture, ce sera plus du théâtral, ce sera plus du style roman maintenant. Je ne conserverais ce style que pour mes consciences multiples.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**La femme Mewtwo**

Je cours, essayant d'oublier vainement ce qui s'est passé tout en essayant de sauver ma vie.

Putain, mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça, hein ?

Ma vie était déjà pas très cool, mais là…

Finir bouffée par une horde de Nosferaltos, _no thanks, miss la prof d'anglais._

Quelle journée de merde, franchement…

Pfff, et tout ça pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai fait l'erreur _stupide _de vouloir avouer mon amour a mon meilleur ami, et que, voyant que lui ne m'aimait pas plus que ça (qu'il en aime une autre ayant une meilleure côte de popularité que moi, surtout), j'ai eu l'idée subite et oh géniale d'aller dans un des plus grand nids de suçeurs de sang de toute la région.

Suicidaire ? Noooon, juste désespérée.

Car les bestioles volent vite.

Ah, la journée me revient. Génial. Je vais revivre comme fil de ma vie cette journée.

Super. Youpi.

_Flash back_

Je me lève guillerette ce matin, ignorant les insultes scatophiles du Pijako de ma sœur en voyage d'étude (normal), m'attablant et dévorant comme 4, sous l'œil que je devine désapprobateur de ma mère à qui j'ai promis de faire sérieusement attention le matin en matière de sucre, le seul sport que je pratique étant l'ordi, la Wii, la DS et le combat pokémon, et sous l'œil approbateur de mon beau père, qui est prof a l'université pokémon de notre ville, Azuria.

Je sais pas pourquoi ces deux là sont ensemble. Comment on peut être ensemble si on a pas le même avis sur la bouffe ?

Je termine rapido, monte dans ma chambre, et m'habille en 10 minutes chrono, en massacrant Skyfall d'Adèle allègrement. Un débardeur rouge, un jean noir, des converses blanches, un trait d'eye liner et hop ! Me voilà prête. J'attrape mon sac, mes deux pokéballs, où s'éveillent lentement mais surement Dracaufeu et Galeking (hein ? Y a la meuf qui m'a donné le script et qui hurle dans son oreillette d'apporter les trois oiseaux légendaires au level 100 et shineys…) , jeta un dernier regard à la glace, montrant une jeune fille de 15 ans, 1m64, 70 kilos, yeux bleu gris, lunettes rouges, chemin de fer sur les dents, vernis doré sur les ongles (èwé).

Je me rua dehors mais fut rattrapé par môman, qui m'indiqua que mon bus arrive dans une demi heure, que j'ai pas mangé sa banane et que « POURQUOI TU T'ES MAQUILLEE T'AS PAS LE DROIT JTE L'AI DIS CENT MILLE MILLIARDS DE FOIS ! Et pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça, hein ? Tu va tuer quelqu'un, _encore…_ »

De quoi elle parle ?

Ah oui, du fait que j'ai demandé à Dracaufeu de pourrir son immonde plante verte qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

-Maman, tu sais, l'art du maquillage corporel remonte à des millénaires, il est donc de mon devoir de me maquiller, afin de perpétrer le savoir dispensé par nos ancêtres, répondis-je astucieusement, mais voyant que ma mère s'est levé du côté du Négapi, je rajoutai : J'ai un rendez vous, voilà pourquoi…

Oups ! J'ai pas lu le script correctement… Bah tant pis, ça ira plus vite.

Evidemment ma mère veut tout les détails croustillants, ok, ok, jlui réponds, jte raconterais, puis je grimpe dans le bus et direction le lycée d'Azuria, appelé Trinity Wings, par rapport aux célèbres oiseaux vénérés dans notre bonne région de Kanto, bien que, bien entrainé, un Roucarnage, un Rapasdespic ou un Etouraptor ferait aussi bien : Electhor, Sulfura et Artikodin.

Autant vous dire que c'est un lycée remplis de valeureux garçons courageux (tous des branleurs, enfin presque) et de filles belles et intelligentes, en plus d'être fortes en combat (des poufs poufs en puissance, qui, au lieu de s'occuper de leurs amis pokémons, préfèrent claquer des cent et des milles en maquillage, coiffeurs et soins de peau, et s'étonnent que leurs pokémons savent pas se battre ensuite), ayant une grande renommée (Pff tu parles ! Y a juste le professeur d'études des Pokémons anciens, Mr Chen, connu comme professeur pokémon, m'ayant donné Dracaufeu alors que ce n'était qu'un Salamèche et Galeking quand c'était un preux petit Galekid prêt à tout pour déguster l'argenterie de maman, et ses tempétueuses colères, qui est connu et reconnu) et ce, a travers Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn et Sinnoh.

Vous savez, ça me fait rire doucement…

Surtout que les mecs (tarés) et les filles (ratées) aiment se battre (crâner plus que se battre _vraiment_) avec des pokémons sous entrainés (des esclaves pour eux).

Ils les adorent (torturent et délaissent) tellement leur amis (pokémons qui ont eu la malchance de se faire attraper) qu'ils pourront faire comme Chen : Prof Pokémon (membre de la team Rocket, waza ça va allumer le feu !)

Comment ça, je suis ironique et sans cœur ?

Avant, j'étais une pauvre créature sans défense, qui se faisait racketter ses pokédollars pour le goûter car j'avais pas de pokémons. Le professeur Chen est intervenu, et aujourd'hui, tous ceux du lycée osent pas m'affronter pour crâner, car ils se reçoivent une bonne avoinée. Menfin, jtrouve toujours des suicidaires si je veux de l'argent de poche. Des nouveaux camarades en général.

Mon rencard, c'est le seul mec qui ai réussi à mettre K.O. mes petits monstres, et ce n'est pas sans efforts, ses petits chéris à lui (un Ectoplasma et un magnifique Feunard d'argent. Oui, il était shiney, et lui-même m'a avoué qu'il a eu un coup de pot pas possible en découvrant un petit Goupix chromatique doré presque mort de froid dans la clairière d'une forêt où il s'est lui-même perdu, pendant une tempête de neige… Il est vraiment doué… Tout ça pour dire que les autres, pour avoir un shiney, ils ratent de précieuses heures de cours, ils sèchent. Moi, aimer les cours ? Hé ho, c'est juste pour aller dans une université très loin d'ici, c'est tout !) étant près du K.O.

A partir de ce moment, on est devenus copains, puis amis, enfin meilleurs amis.

Il s'appelle Seth. Moi, c'est Neith.

Bon, me voilà au lycée.

Comme d'habitude, des regards chargés de haine et de méfiance, des murmures et des ricanements, signe que ma réputation a chuté de 116, 9 points depuis que j'ai vaincu le beau gosse du lycée, hier midi, me suivent.

Je me mis en tête de dire a Seth qu'il a un rendez vous.

Oui, j'ai oublié de le prévenir, et alors ?

Ah le voilà là bas avec…

Oh non, me serais je fais devancer ?

Une rousse, avec une mèche ébouriffée et une queue de cheval sur le côté, habillée d'un maillot de bain bleu clair et d'une robe chemise bleue aussi, avec des tongs de piscine tout aussi bleues *yeurk, même mes pokémons en frémissent d'horreur* lui parle en rigolant bêtement, comme la bécasse qu'elle était…

Je vous la présente ? Okay. Elle s'appelle Ondine *yeurk*, est championne de l'arène d'Azuria *re-yeurk* et maitrise le type Eau *moi qui jure que par les types Feu et Métal, et qui rêve d'avoir un pokémon Dragon…* On n'est pas faites pour s'entendre.

Je sortis Galeking et Dracaufeu, signe que j'étais vénère dès le matin, et que le premier qui se frotte à moi se prendra un Lance flamme dans la tronche. Ou bien une Lame de roc. Ou bien les deux.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, j'entends l'Ennemie Naturelle s'extasier sur quelque chose. Le Feunard argenté ? Nooon, pas du tout mes chers, il est à côté de moi, l'Ectoplasma aussi, et je sentais leurs ondes de dégoût aussi sûrement qu'un Luxray retrouverait ses petits dans une meule de foin format maxi.

Ben ouais, ils peuvent voir à travers les murs, et ils ont qu'à envoyer la paille partout pour retrouver un adorable Lixy en détresse.

Enfin bref.

J'entendis enfin le sujet de conversation et ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un rire.

Apparemment, elle crâne sur son meilleur ami, qui aurait aperçu Ho-oh, le pokémon légendaire Arcenciel, dès le premier jour de sa vie de dresseur.

C'est sexy demain, ça.

-Bien sûûûr, lançais-je, ironique, il a également vu Arceus aussi j'imagine ?

-Oh, bonjour, Neith, dis-t-elle, glacialement.

Ne prenant aucunement la peine de répondre à la rouquine, secouant mes cheveux façon l'Oréal, parce que évidemment, je le vaux bien, je priai mon futur petit ami de venir avec moi parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, naturellement *si vous suiviez la dernière journée de ma triste vie aussi, hein…* jusqu'à ce que cela commence à ressembler à une journée de merde.

En effet, alors que j'allais lui demander, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies par l'anxiété et le stress, de me rejoindre au 3ème étage du collège pendant la pause de une à deux, la stridente sonnerie sonna.

Il fut le seul à ne pas entendre la question « EST-CE QUE TU VOUDRAIS QU'ON SE RETROUVE A 1H15 EN HAUT J'AI UN TRUC A TE DEMANDER ! ».

Par contre, tout mouvement autour de moi a cessé. Ah, j'ai du crier un peu fort, et a voir les facepalms de mes petits pokéchous, y a pas que moi qui ait du m'entendre.

Seul ce benêt de Seth m'a pas entendu, bavant aux mouches.

Il ramasse son sac et on va au cours de Mr Chen, durant toute la matinée.

Le cours d'étude des pokémons anciens est mon préféré, au même rang que l'art plastique, mais passons. On étudie ici les mœurs des pokémons sauvages, les mythes et légendes, et bien entendu les pokémons légendaires. De la légende du trio de la matière à la rumeur de la mère Ossatueur du cimetière de Lavanville, qui s'est sacrifiée pour ses petits face a des sbires de la team Rocket, je connais tout, tout, tout.

Evidemment, mon plus grand rêve est lié à cette matière, en plus de celui de devenir maître pokémon, que tout dresseur normalement constitué partage avec moi.

Je veux tout simplement trouver le dernier exemplaire de Mew vivant au monde. Oui, l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons vivant aujourd'hui, une légende capable de maitriser n'importe quelle attaque de n'importe quel type.

Il ne se montre qu'aux cœurs purs, et la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'étais il y a tellement longtemps, que même les grands parents des grands parents des grands parents de vos grands parents serait incapable de vous le dire.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Chen va nous en parler aujourd'hui. Normalement.

On s'installe tous dans la classe, tandis que le prof arrive en courant et en perdant quelques feuilles au passage.

Je reconnus ces feuilles comme étant des contrôles.

_Et je n'ai aucunement révisé._

Seconde croûte de la journée.

Et mon Dracaufeu, pour me signifier qu'il avait faim, brûla ma copie au moment de la rendre.

Troisième croûte.

Peu après le professeur nous emmena hors de l'enceinte du lycée, pour explorer une grotte au nord ouest de la ville.

Il dit qu'elle est très célèbre pour sa féroce meute de nosferaltos.

Nous la connaissions, nous élèves, car c'est surtout le théâtre de nombreux ébats de couples lycéens, mais chut !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire a cette pensée.

Pendant que le prof montre des peintures rupestres, je remarquai que Seth et Ondine ont disparus, ce qui interpella également les deux amis de la cruche, Pierre, champion également, mais d'Argenta, et Sacha, le trèèès célèbre Sacha, avec son Pikachu trop mimi tout plein, et sa femelle Dracaufeu amoureuse de mon Drakychou *y a qu'à voir ses yeux en cœur et la fumée en forme de cœur qui s'échappe de ses naseaux…*.

Tous les trois, nous nous précipitâmes au fond de la grotte, Chen ne savant même pas qu'on l'a un peu planté. Un peu beaucoup.

Je me sépare par mégarde des autres zigotos, et m'aventure dans le noir, bien plus loin des autres que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Dracaufeu était la seule source de lumière, enfin, sa queue. Galeking s'arrêta, fis un borborygme et me montra le lointain.

Une lumière violette ?

… Aurais-je découvert une partie inédite à ce jour ?

Je m'avance, et là, le spectacle me cloua sur place, mes pokémons aussi.

-C'est impossible… m'entendis je penser.

Un corps, produisant cette lumière violette, lévitait dans les airs.

Une fine tête triangulaire, surmonté de deux cornes, ou oreilles, un torse qui aurait pu appartenir à un homme, deux grands bras finement musclés avec des mains fines à trois doigts, deux jambes puissantes, une grande queue violette, battant légèrement l'air.

Les yeux de la créature, auparavant fermés, s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les miens.

Je fus tétanisée par un magnifique regard violet.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par le cri que poussa l'être, un cri inhumain.

-COURREZ ! Hurlai-je à mes pokémons.

Nous nous fondîmes dans la nuit de la cave, et en moins de 10 minutes, nous retrouvâmes le groupe.

- Ou tu étais passée ? Ou sont Pierre et Sacha ? interrogea Chen.

-Nous étions partis chercher Seth et Ondine…

Des hurlements masculins retentirent, un Fatal foudre illumina quelques millièmes de secondes la grotte, nous montrant la scène qui se passait. Sacha et Pierre, _main dans la main_ (c'est important de le préciser), terrorisés, fuyant devant une dizaine de Nosferaptis tout mimis.

Ils sont mimis aussi. Les deux là, avec leur coupe afro by Electrik Type et la honte qui se lit dans leur yeux.

De toute manière, j'ai toujours su qu'ils sont yaois.

Les deux autres zigotos arrivèrent eux aussi en hurlant comme des dingues… Poursuivis par un Chenipan qui avait perdu sa maman. Prise de pitié, je pris le pauvre bébé insecte dans mes mains, à l'horreur de toutes les filles présentes, et le cajola. Il semblait apprécier.

Après l'avoir libéré dans la nature, et obtenu nos heures de colle, j'aperçus que Seth, qui avait attrapé la main de Ondine lors de l' « attaque » du Chenipan, ne l'avais pas lâchée.

Et comme c'est une belle journée de merde, jme suis dis que je vais pas tenter ma chance, lorsque, miracle ! Il me donna rendez vous lui-même a une heure trente, il a quelque chose à me dire. Cool.

Ce midi, œufs à la florentine. VDM. *ndla :les œufs à la florentine sont des épinards avec des œufs dedans. Miam…*

L'heure du rendez vous, je me tenais face à la salle de biologie, anxieuse, usant mes converses. Dracaufeu est parti faire un tour pour se détendre lui aussi, dans les airs, et Galeking est parti manger les vélos de la prof d'EPS et de Pokéathlon.

J'en connais un qui va se faire punir à coups de Hariyma.

Il arriva enfin.

En ce moment, je l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau…

Une chemise noire ouverte sur son cou et le haut d'un torse de marbre imberbe, un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, des docs noires.

Lui manque que la queue, les cornes et les ailes d'un Dracaufeu shiney, et ce serait un superbe incube, avec ses cheveux rouges rubis et ses yeux marron chocolat.

Il a dû remarquer que je bavais énormément. Il essuya mon filet de bave.

-Comment tu me trouve ? Questionna-t-il.

-Beau comme un ange déchu.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Puis j'attendis la question. Ze question !

-Tant mieux si je suis beau, car j'ai un rendez vous avec Ondine, cet aprèm'. Tu récupéreras les cours ? Merci !

Il dévala les escaliers, tandis que moi et mes illusions, on restait sur le cul.

Hé, mais c'est quoi ce plan ? Ca devait pas se passer comme ça !

Il m'a vaincu une seconde fois, avec une lance dans le cœur.

Ensuite, habitée par des idées noires, je me souviens juste que je me suis barrée en pleurant du lycée, sur mon vélo, suivi par mes fidèles Dracaufeu et Galeking, qui avaient sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Je continuai, la vitesse me faisait du bien…

J'arrivai face à la grotte de ce matin.

J'y pénétrai, sans réfléchir, l'esprit aveuglé, ordonnant à mes chéris de me laisser seule, mais ils étaient contre, ça se sentait.

_Fin du flash back_

Et voilà.

Cela fait tout l'après midi que j'étais ici.

C'est le soir, car les Nosféraltos se sont réveillés, et se sont aperçus qu'il y avait une humaine seule et parfaitement comestible.

Au bout de 10 minutes de course, j'en eu marre, vraiment. Oubliez donc ma spéciale dédicace en anglais.

-VOUS VOULEZ ME BOUFFEZ, C'EST CA ? ALLEZ Y, JE M'EN FOUS !

Le nuage qui arrivait grossissait, j'étendis les bras, offrant ma peine, ma douleur.

Un incube et une nymphe, voilà ma dernière pensée. J'espère que les bestiaux la ressentiront en la bouffant, et iront s'offrir un couple en dessert.

Etant donné que leur rendez vous doit se dérouler également ici, je présume…

Un cri puissant se fit entendre.

J'étais tombée par terre, j'ouvris les yeux, et je vis la créature de ce matin, dos à moi, lançant des Coupe Psyko à tout va.

Les créatures ailées s'éparpillèrent, l'homme se retourna vers moi, me souleva délicatement, ses yeux mauves balayant mon corps, remontant jusqu'aux miens.

Le regard que j'aperçus semblait tout contenir, de la sagesse, de la haine, de la souffrance…

Et, ce qui m'étonna, de la surprise.

Tout devint noir.

.

.

.

_C'est la jeune fille que j'ai surpris ce matin, en train de m'observer…_

_Elle me fait penser, bizarrement, à Ambre…_

_Elles ont le même visage…_

… _Son cœur… Elle souffre…_

…_Du bruit ?_

… _Repose-toi… Je vais m'en occuper…_

.

.

.

Je me réveillai, quelques minutes plus tard à peine. J'en conclus que l'être est un Leveinard, sauf que les Leveinards sont rose, alors que lui est blanc. Et plus grand. Et il a une queue. Et un visage distinguable du corps.

Et il est très beau.

Je me levai, chancelante, mais ne désirant pas déranger cet être plus longtemps (peut être qu'il me garde pour me manger aussi), je me carapatai vite fait de sa chambre, me retrouvant dans la salle où je l'ai observé ce matin. Des signes, semblables à ceux qui courent sur la peau de Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza, ornait cette caverne, et étaient visible par l'énergie que l'être y a mis, une énergie violette, éclairant comme dans un rêve ma silhouette…

Je pris la sortie, et remarqua que trop bien que quelque chose d'anormal se passe.

Une silhouette en apesanteur éclairait la caverne, faisant fuir deux personnes vers moi, terrorisées.

Mais quand elles furent rendues à moi, j'aurais nettement préféré qu'elles restent là bas.

Ondine, en robe à la limite de la décence, et mon incube, torse nu.

-Oh, tu étais là ! dit la pouf pouf numéro 1 de mon hit parade à présent. Aide nous ! Sort Dracaufeu et Galeking ! Nos pokémons ce sont fais annihiler par cette… Chose !

A ce mot crié, qui résonna a mes oreilles, pendant quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité, rien ne se passa. La créature dans les airs se retourna, léchée des pieds à la tête d'un feu psychique.

_-Une chose ? Et toi, t'es quoi au juste ?_

-Hiiiii ! fit vous savez qui.

-Il parle ! articula Seth. (vous vous attendez a ce que la phrase d'au dessus, ce soit Seth ?...)

Je cherche à le détailler un peu, cet être s'exprimant en télépathie me rappelait vaguement un pokémon que j'ai étudié…

_-Ondine, lors de notre dernière rencontre, tu étais bien plus intelligente que cela… _

-Je te connais pas, espèce de… Chose !

_-Souviens toi donc._

L'atmosphère semblait avoir changée, Ondine, les yeux agrandis par le choc, s'écroula à terre.

-Tu… Tu…

_-En effet, je suis revenu… Afin de veiller sur mes sauveurs… Tu me déçois beaucoup… _

Mais oui, ça me revient !

Il ressemble à Mew !

-Hé, attends… Pensais-je.

C'est bizarre, mais à cet instant, il me semble avoir oublié quelque chose d'important…

Quelque chose qui remonte à i ans…

Mais alors quoi… J'en sais rien.

Un autre changement d'atmosphère, et des souvenirs d'on je n'ai jamais eu connaissance explosèrent en kaléidoscope de couleurs.

_J'ai 12 ans et deux mois. Je pleure. Ma grande sœur est morte dans un accident de voiture._

_J'ai 12 ans et 5 mois. Mon père entre, joyeux depuis des mois, dans la pièce. Lui et son équipe viennent juste de rentrer d'une expédition en Amérique du Sud, où ils ont découverts un cil fossilisé de Mew. Ma mère, en costume bizarre (un t-shirt noir frappé d'un R rouge, une veste blanche avec le même R, une jupe noire et des bottes noires) lui sauta au cou. Excités, ils cherchèrent dans une enveloppe une mèche de cheveux, ayant appartenu à ma sœur._

_J'ai 12 ans et 6 mois. Mon père à réussi à cloner Mew, un embryon viable, cette fois, qui grandit plus vite que d'habitude, mais c'est bien, parait-il. Il a cloné aussi un Salamèche, un Carapuce et un Bulbizarre. Et, comble de la joie, il va faire ressusciter Ambre._

_J'ai douze ans et 8 mois, je suis dans un laboratoire. Je vois les deux tubes, l'un contenant le clone de Mew, adolescent, et l'autre le clone de ma sœur, au même stade. Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre n'ont pas tenus. Soudain, une alarme retentit, des scientifiques entrent, les indicateurs vitaux de ma sœur sont…_

_J'ai 12 ans et 8 mois, un jour aussi… Ma sœur est partie. Encore. _

_J'ai 12 ans et 8 mois, une semaine aussi, lorsque ma mère, paniquée, m'appelle. Je jouais dans le jardin avec Reptincel et Galegon. Elle nous emmena à dos de Roucarnage, Elle m'expliqua la situation. Apparemment, le clone s'est réveillé trop tôt et on a besoin de tous le monde, de bon dresseurs aussi si on peut en emmener._

_J'ai 12 ans et 8 mois, une semaine et quelques heures. Mon père a lâchement fui devant l'être blanc, abandonnant ma mère à sa fureur. On dirait la créature de Frankeinstein. Je m'interpose et hurle à maman de fuir. Le clone se dresse devant moi. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister, cet être. Enfermé dans une armure pour une arène et Giovanni, le boss. Tu parles d'une vie, il aurait mieux fait, sans doute, de suivre AmberTwo, SalamanderTwo, SquirtleTwo et BulbasaurTwo… Il attaque, mes Pokémons s'interposent et ripostent aussi sec. Le combat risque d'être serré._

_J'ai 12 ans et 8 mois, une semaine et 1 jour. J'assiste au combat de Sacha, Ondine et Pierre, aidés par Jessie et James, ainsi que ma mère, qui a recouvré des forces. Je me lance dans la mêlée, mais ce Mew clone nos pokémons, en plus puissants._

_Soudain, il apparut, dans le clair de lune._

_Mew._

_Un combat sans merci s'engagea._

_J'ai 12 ans, 8 mois, une semaine, un jour, 3 heures._

_Le clone nous demande pardon. On l'accepte, c'est pas sa faute. C'est celle à Giovanni, qui l'a rendu mauvais exprès. Il part, avec les clones qu'il a crées, méditer sur ce qu'il a fait, et se trouver un but. Il efface la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes…_

_J'ai 12 ans, 8 mois, et j'ai perdu le nombre de jour et d'heures… Mais, que faisions-nous-la ? Sur l'Île Neuve ?_

Je refis surface, essoufflée, en larmes.

Ce pokémon me montre enfin la raison pour laquelle mon père nous a quittés, moi et ma mère, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Un chien de Giovanni.

Un chien qui, au lieu de résister, a fait profil bas et a enfanté un pokémon qui n'avais rien demandé.

Il a fui le combat qui a ouvert les yeux à Mewtwo.

Il n'est jamais revenu.

Mais j'espère qu'il ressent de la honte pour ce qu'il a fait, cependant je n'oublie pas qu'il a désespérément tenté de ressusciter Ambre.

A mon avis, elle et les clones des starters traditionnels de Kanto seraient devenues des machines de combat sans cœur…

C'est aussi à partir de ce moment, mes 12 ans, que je commençais à me battre vraiment bien, et je m'étonnais de la rapide évolution de mes amis.

Tu m'étonnes, ils ont du en engranger de l'expérience, vu comment ils se sont battus face au clone.

Le clone en question a téléporté Seth et Ondine, et me regardait.

Une phrase me vient aux lèvres.

-Tu… Tu es Mewtwo…

_-Exact._

.

.

.

On marchait dans le noir le plus complet, côte à côte.

Nous ne nous disons rien, moi complètement ahurie, il faut le dire, de marcher aux côtés de l'être le plus puissant de tout les temps, et lui, l'esprit sans doute tourmenté par telle ou telle question.

Ou tout simplement il voulait que je m'en aille.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'humain…

Je m'arrête, la mâchoire tombant par terre, à la One Piece, avec la bave moussante et les yeux exorbités.

Je moussai encore plus lorsque je vis l'expression de surprise la plus totale sur le visage de Mewtwo, les yeux agrandis et la bouche arrondi en O parfait . Je partis en arrière en hurlant de rire et me roula sur le sol de la caverne, sous le regard de plus en plus perdu du pokémon.

-BWAAAA HA HA HAAA REGARDEZ CETTE TRONCHE ! Hurlai-je de rire, en cherchant mon portable afin de prendre une photo souvenir.

-Euh… ça va aller là ?

-BWAA AH QUOI ?! Mais… MAIS TU PARLES !

-Ben… Oui… Je ne parle pas souvent… _Je préfère la télépathie, mais sache que même certains pokémons peuvent parler, _et pas qu'en télépathie, m'informa-t-il, étalant sa science.

-Oooh… Comment se fait-il que le professeur Chen ne nous l'ai pas dit ?

Il s'assit en tailleur face à moi, me fixant avec ses yeux violets.

-Je lui ai simplement demandé de ne rien dire quand je suis arrivé ici…

-KEWA ? IL EST AU COURANT ?

-Ben évidemment, en même temps, il était un peu là quand je suis arrivé ici… Il m'a tellement surpris que j'ai fait revenir ses souvenirs involontairement, mais je peux lui faire confiance. Et je lui ai dis que si je suis revenu, c'est que, pendant mes 3 années de méditations, je me suis enfin trouvé un but, c'est de veiller sur ceux qui m'on sauvé du côté noir de la force… *ndla : tin tin tin tin ta nin ta naniiiin…* Et également sur la famille d'Ambre. Toi donc.

Cool, j'ai un garde du corps avec une tête pleine de questions, très puissant, auquel il faudrait pas faire péter un câble, et je le trouve assez sexy. D'ailleurs, je le dessine en smoking, puis juste après, avec une crête punk sur le côté, avec un t shirt noir lacéré avec un Elektek doré destroy et un jean battle tout aussi noir. Quoique, un haut en résille est pas plus mal, étant donné qu'il a un torse ma foi…

HIIIII !

Pendant que je faisais mon artiste, avec un bloc que je trimballe partout (y compris lorsque je risque de me faire dévorer vivante par des nosferaltos) il m'a approché tellement prêt que quand j'ai relevé la tête pour les ombres, j'ai eu le champ de vision envahi par deux yeux violets !

Il s'est vite éloigné de moi car je commençais à donner des coups de carnet et de portemine à tout va, en hurlant que Belzébuth le Sagittaire est venu de la planète Marcus 201 avec des hordes d'yeux violets intersidéral.

Nouvelle expression surprise de Mewtwo, qui se mit à rire, un rire si beau que j'arrêtai de suite de délirer.

Un raclement de pierre, plus loin devant nous, et des lumières de lanterne éclairaient l'entrée lointaine de la caverne.

-OH EEEH, NEEEEITH !

Ah, ça, c'est Chen.

-MON PETIT LOUKOUM ADORE, VIENS VOIR TA MAMAN! MON SUCRE D'ORGE !

Mewtwo, me regardait maintenant avec une lueur de moquerie.

-Euh, jla connais pas moi…

-Meuh oui, bien sur… Mon petit loukoum… se moqua-t-il.

Maman, je te hais. Oh je te hais.

-Enfin, t'es pas obligé de… Hein ?

Il a disparu ! Oh crotte, mon garde du corps a disparu !

_-J'ai dis que je veillais sur toi_, me télépathie-t-il.

-Ben viens, je vais te présenter à maman ! Murmurais-je.

_-Ta mère faisait partie de la team Rocket, et il me faut du temps pour pardonner, je dis pas que c'est sa faute…Ils se rapprochent… Je vais m'en aller…_

-On se reverra ?

Une vague de chaleur psychique me vint. Je prends ça pour un oui.

Un boulet roux me sauta dessus. Ma mère.

-MAIS TU ETAIS OU ? CA FAIT DEPUIS 5 HEURES QU'ON TE CHERCHE !

Par-dessus la tête de ma mère, qui est moins mure à certains moments, Chen m'observais, sondant mes yeux. Lentement, j'acquiesçai et je formai sur mes lèvres, silencieusement : « Il faudra qu'on parle demain. » Il hocha la tête, silencieux.

Quand on sortit de la grotte, ce fut Galeking et Dracaufeu qui eurent la bonne idée de me sauter dessus, si Chen n'avais pas sorti un Arcanin et un Leviator, il fut certain que je serais morte étouffée.

Dans ma chambre, dans le noir, je réfléchissais a cette journée extraordinaire tout de même.

Je suis protégée par un pokémon à priori légendaire.

Ce même pokémon pourrait être mon sésame afin de retrouver Mew.

Puis d'autres questions, d'un ordre plus sombre, me vinrent à l'esprit.

Comment je vais réagir demain, face à Ondine et Seth ?

Comment ils vont réagir, eux ?

Pfff, j'en sais rien…

Bah on verra bien…

.

.

.

Un jeune homme attrapa le combiné, et composa un numéro, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Tuuut… Tuuut…

-âllo ?

-Seth… C'est toi ?

-Oui…

-Cela faisait trois ans que tu ne me parlais plus… Que veux-tu ? Non, je ne veux même pas savoir, vu que tu t'es bien fichu de moi avec le morveux…

-Rassemble tous les membres de l'association que tu peux, et demande-leur de prendre leur plus forts pokémons…

-… Pourquoi le ferais-je ? La team Rocket est réduite à néant.

-Pas du tout, elle fonctionne encore à Jotho, et nous avons des soutiens a Hoenn et à Sinnoh. Ceux là, je ne les aie pas prévenus. Il ne faut que ceux de la première heure.

-Je te le redemande, s'énerva la voix du combiné, pourquoi le ferais je ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé.

-Qui ?

-Ton Graal, celui qui fut cloné d'un dieu pokémon.

-Ne me dis pas… Seth, non, c'est de la folie, et je ne veux plus ça… Trop de mort… Failli me faire enfermer à perpétuité… Ne veux plus rien à voir avec cette histoire… Laisse courir…

Le garçon roux ne parlait plus, il savait que son père craquera, car il ne lui a pas parlé depuis 3 ans, après que Sacha ait réduit la Rocket à néant, avec, bien sûr, l'aide de traîtres.

-Allez, susurra le garçon, tu pourras tout recommencer là où tu l'avais laissé…

-Si nous appelons des traîtres à se rassembler, nous appelons l'armée et la police…

-Les traîtres sont tous partis dans d'autres régions, par peur des représailles. Les seuls assez bête ou naïfs pour rester, surtout ici, à Azuria, sont Jessie Meathown, James Berrati et Altariane Fuji, et encore… Ces derniers sont amnésiques sur les événements de l'île Neuve. Je me chargerai de les neutraliser… Voici mon plan…

.

.

.

J'arrivai, avec souvenance des souvenirs de la nuit dernière, au lycée, et redoutait de plus en plus de tomber sur Seth et Ondine en pleine action.

Beurk, rien que d'y penser…

Une main, fine, me retint.

-Neith Fuji ?

-Oui?

Je me retournai, faisant face à une femme aux extravagants cheveux magenta et aux yeux bleu mer, aux lèvres aussi Technicolorées que ses cheveux, habillé d'un t-shirt violet avec l'inscription « I like play to your game » en doré, un jean noir, des bottes de cuir, et à un homme l'accompagnant, aux cheveux lavande raide et mi court, aux yeux verts foncé, habillé d'une chemise vert bouteille et d'un pantalon noir, avec des chaussures marron. Un Miaouss les accompagnait, et m'observait avec intensité de ses yeux ambre.

Ils me disent quelque chose…

Les souvenirs me revinrent soudain.

-Jessie et James ! M'exclamai-je.

-Et Miaouss, c'est un trio ! Rajouta le pokémon.

Les anciens sbires de la team Rocket, qui sévissait dans la région, me semblaient changés. Ils semblent avoir pris conscience de ce qu'ils on fait…

-On peut te parler ? demanda l'homme.

-On parlera autant qu'il faudra, mais il faut que l'on trouve Chen, c'est urgent ! Pressa Jessie.

-Pourquoi je vous emmènerai ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

James se pencha à mon oreille.

Il dit qu'un nom, qui me fit raidir de peur.

Je les priai de me suivre, et nous courrons dans tout le bâtiment. La sonnerie retentit, mais l'urgence de la situation se faisant sentir, je ne les plantai pas pour aller en EPS.

Nous arrivâmes en moins de 5 minutes et 3 points de côté chacun au bureau de Chen.

Nous le surprenons, il sauta de sa chaise, nous fit rentrer et ferma la porte.

Chen demanda des explications, évidemment, et ce que nous entendîmes nous inquiétèrent.

« Nous sommes ici, raconta Jessie, parce que Mewtwo nous a rendus nos souvenirs a nous aussi, en rêve cette fois, et que l'on est tous en danger, il faut évacuer la ville !

-Hier soir, continua Miaouss, je bidouillais une radio, et j'ai surpris une conversation entre… Le Boss et… Son fils…

-Nous n'étions même pas au courant qu'il avait un fils, et le fils a demandé a rassembler les partisans de la première heure, afin de lancer une attaque quelque part, Miaouss n'a pas pu en entendre plus, il a filé nous prévenir, et nous quittâmes l'endroit ou nous étions en vacances… Compléta Jessie.

-Ah moins que son fils sois ce jeune homme hautain roux qu'il amenait quelque fois… pensa James.

-Imbécile, c'est le cadet de nos soucis !

Hein, quoi ? Un… Un roux…

-Je m'en doutais que ça arriverais… Neith, va immédiatement chercher Mewtwo, vite ! Ordonna Chen.

A voir l'air des deux autres, il semblerait que Chen soit devenu dingue. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Monsieur… J'ai une question…

-On a pas le temps ! Va le chercher !

Je sortis dans la cour…

… Pour me taper deux mecs baraqués.

-PUTAIN, MAIS FAITES GAFFE OU VOUS MARCHEZ ! Hurlai je avec ma grâce légendaire.

En voyant les R rouges, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

Ah, voici pour Miaouss : ils attaquent Azuria. Merci, au revoir, faites gaffe a vous sur la route du retour.

On sortit les pokémons, je les massacrai, et une explosion me souffla.

Le lycée venait d'exploser et était en feu. J'enfourchai mon vélo, appela les pompiers, et fila vers l'étang au nord a la vitesse de la lumière.

Je remarquais que des gens de la team se battaient avec des citoyens Azuriens. C'était la panique totale, les bâtiments étaient en feu, les pokémons sauvages, affolés, se battaient contre des humains, les gens criaient, s'appelaient, hurlaient.

Arrivé à destination, je me planquai vite fait.

Il y avait un groupe de 30 personnes, environ, tous habillés de noir, avec un grand R rouge sur le torse. L'endroit était dévasté, le feu menaçant de prendre sur la forêt alentours.

Et, à leur tête, un garçon roux, que je reconnus comme être Seth.

Il fit son discours et, horrifiée, j'entendis mon meilleur ami annoncer qu'il fera renaitre la team Rocket de ses cendres, qu'il la rendra encore plus puissante qu'antan, et que son père est fier d'eux.

La réponse à ma question ne fait plus aucun doute, à présent.

Les sbires pénétrèrent dans la caverne, des hurlements, ainsi que des détonations retentirent, et Mewtwo sortit au grand jour. Il hurla de rage et envoya des détonations psychiques un peu partout, je sortis des fourrés et me précipita vers Seth, qui, en m'apercevant, sourit.

Je lui sautai dessus et lui envoya une claque. Je le pris par les épaules et, en larmes, je le secouai comme un prunier, lui criant mon amour, ma rancœur, puis mon dégoût.

Il me repoussa, me cracha qu'il ne m'avait jamais considéré comme une amie, plus un bouche trou, cette phrase me choqua.

-Mon fils, tu ne m'avais pas menti. Mewtwo est bien là.

Giovanni, le Boss, le seul, l'unique, l'effroyable.

Ses yeux me parcourant, s'arrêtant a mes deux pokéballs, puis remontant vers mes yeux embués.

-Pff, je croyais que tu venais de faire une recrue… Sauf qu'un membre de la team Rocket ne pleure pas. C'est qui ?

-Oh, rien.

La, mon cœur hurla a la trahison. D'un mouvement souple, je lançai mes pokéballs. Dracaufeu et Galeking, autant dégoutés que moi, se préparèrent à affronter le menteur.

Il appela Feunard et Ectoplasma, et le combat commença.

Feunard s'enflamma et se jeta de toutes ses forces contre Galeking, qui s'écarta et envoya des pointes de rochers pointus, qui le lacérèrent, tandis que Dracaufeu s'envola, poursuivant Ectoplasma qui flottait, toujours plus haut, lançant de puissant jets de flammes.

Les pierres cruelles tranchèrent le pokémon argenté, tachant sa fourrure de sang. Fou de rage, il lança une puissante déflagration vers Galeking, qui ne put l'éviter et se le reçut en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans les airs, et retomba brutalement une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Je criai, et courut vers Galeking, K.O. Je pris sa grosse tête dans mes bras, le suppliant de tenir bon, que Dracaufeu gagnerait pour le venger, et, inconsciemment, de ne pas mourir.

Le Pokémon en armure blanche, lui, pleurait en fermant ses yeux azur. Dracaufeu, voyant la scène en bas, péta carrément un câble, se planta devant le Feunard, planta ses dents dans sa nuque et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre.

Il ne vit pas l'Ectoplasma s'élever au dessus de lui et lui envoyer une Ombre Portée.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que je prenne un bout de bois et que je m'interpose entre lui et Dracaufeu, me prenant donc l'attaque à sa place.

Et l'Oscar de la Bêtise revient à Neith Fuji ! Félicitations !

Je me relève tant bien que mal, et juste à temps pour voir mon Dracaufeu électrocuté par une attaque Croc éclair de Feunard et Poing Ombre d'Ectoplasma. Son long hurlement de douleur et ses yeux révulsés m'achevèrent. Il s'écroula.

-NOON !

J'étais aveuglée par mes larmes, écroulée à quatre pattes.

Je me suis fait rebattre par celui que je considérais comme un ami.

Et cette fois, ses pokémons n'ont presque pas de dégâts, et ont presque tués les miens. Je crois que c'est une première : jamais un pokémon domestiqué n'a essayé d'en tuer un autre, domestiqué ou non, qu'il soit celui d'un dresseur ou d'un membre d'une organisation peu recommandable.

C'est tout simplement contre les lois naturelles des créatures.

Des pas s'approchèrent de moi.

Seth, accroupi, saisit mon menton et me releva la tête.

-Pfff, même en bouche trou t'étais minable, commenta-t-il. Mais alors la… Je me demande pourquoi je suis allée avec toi, sans doute par pitié. Oui c'est cela, je pense. Ah et, au fait, c'était marrant de jouer avec ton cœur.

Ce fut de trop. Recouvrant des forces, je lui resautai dessus et commença à le mordre, à le griffer, à lui faire du mal, furieusement. J'hurlais ma douleur, la peur de la perte de mes amis, mais Seth, en qualité d'homme, hélas (et faisant de la muscu, aussi) il me domina, me coinçant par terre, un bras dans le dos.

Un Arcanin bondit d'entre les fourrés, ainsi qu'une Qulbutoké (rouge à lèvres) et un Vortente, suivis par leurs dresseurs. La pression qui était sur moi se relâcha, et Seth courut dans les fourrés, d'où s'éleva un hélicoptère, qui s'éloigna en vrombissant.

-VITE, NEITH, DEBOUT !

Jessie me soutenait et on court vers la direction qu'a pris l'hélico, une clairière si je me souviens.

Mewtwo s'y battait, contre Giovanni et Seth, je m'empressai de rejoindre le pokémon…

… Lorsque je me souviens que James et Chen étaient restés à la grotte pour soigner Dracaufeu et Galeking.

Je m'arrête et essaye de faire machine arrière, mais l'Ectoplasma de Seth dressa une barrière d'ombre.

Un Regard noir. Youpi, je ne peux pas fuir.

-Attends, dis nonchalamment la voix de mon ex ami, tu ne veux pas récupérer ta traitresse de maman ?

Maman ?

Oh l'ordure !

Je fis volte face et je la distinguai, derrière Giovanni et Seth, à une vingtaine de mètres, en pleurs, terrorisée.

Je m'élança mais Giovanni fut plus rapide que moi, il arriva à sa hauteur, et, sans que je puisse faire un geste ou une parole, tira un Beretta de sa poche et logea une balle dans la tête de ma mère.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Et le pistolet était dirigé sur moi.

La balle partit, Mewtwo libéra sa puissance involontairement, ou non, sur moi, et l'impact survint.

.

.

.

_Je flotte dans le vide aux couleurs changeantes de mes pensées. Mais intense est le sentiment de perte et de défaite._

_Ca a dû être tellement facile. Ma mère n'a pas de pokémons, et mon beau père, ils on du l'avoir par surprise aussi. Il l'a tuée sans raison, simplement parce qu'elle a choisi le bon côté à temps et renié son mari, oublié ses souvenirs._

_J'ai plus de parents. Et je suis morte, à sentir la douleur là ou la balle a traversé…_

_Que vais-je devenir ?_

_J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi._

_Je volais… Enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas l'impression de sentir du dur sous mes pieds…_

_Ce qui est autour de moi commence à se dessiner, à être moins flou._

_Je suis debout, au milieu de ruines de style grec, ouvertes aux vents. J'avance en ce lieu sacré, tachant de ne faire aucun bruit, et remarqua qu'au fond, il y avait une stèle._

_Arrivée au fond, je regarde la stèle érigée sur ce qui reste du mur du fond._

_Elle représentait les Dieux, en demi-cercle, sur un plan qui représentait le temple, derrière une pierre de couleur changeante._

_Cette pierre était située à ma position dans le temple._

_Je fis volte face brusquement._

_Aucun Pokémons, légendaires ou non, était dans mon dos afin de m'effrayer._

_Je retourne à la contemplation de la stèle, ou était marqué, dans une langue sans doute très ancienne, un texte, sans doute récité lors d'ancestrales cérémonies._

_Un bruit d'objets qui chute derrière moi me fis faire un bond de trois mètres de haut au moins._

_Je me retourne une seconde fois, et aperçus une flûte dorée, posée sur le sol._

_Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, ce qui signifiait que je n'étais pas seule._

_Je la ramasse, elle est en or et en argent, pourtant, elle me semble aussi légère qu'une plume…_

_Comme un automate, je porte le bec à ma bouche et souffle dedans. Un son cristallin retentit._

_Sous mes yeux ébahis, un escalier de verre venait de se matérialiser, et menait au dessus du temple._

_Je le monte, je me retrouve sur un couloir, sans mur._

_Et constitué de nuages._

_Etant une humaine soumise aux lois de la pesanteur…_

_C'est carrément pas normal._

_J'avance jusqu'à une arche dorée, donnant sur une salle rectangulaire, avec des socles de pierres._

_Sur ces socles, il y a…_

…_Les pokémons légendaires !_

_Tous sont là, ou presque, au vu de deux socles, l'un parcouru de rayons énergiques roses, formant des entrelacs, et l'autre avec des signes comme ceux de la salle dans la grotte, parcourue d'une énergie violette._

_Je passa entre deux rangées de pokémons, dont le rang grimpait au fur et a mesure que j'arrivai au fond, où trônait, sur un cercle d'or et d'argent massif, Arceus, la Porteuse de l'œuf originel, la Déesse des dieux._

_S'ils étaient (presque) tous réunis, c'est qu'il y a fort à parier que j'assiste à mon dernier jugement._

_Je suis morte, la balle a fait son œuvre._

_Je m'assois en tailleur face à Arceus, lui signifiant ainsi que je suis prête pour entendre l'histoire originelle, et lui faire part de la race de pokémon en lequel je souhaiterai être réincarnée._

_Ceci est juste une option, je veux juste voir si la vie d'un Magicarpe est si nulle que ça._

_L'être d'une blancheur aveuglante avança doucement jusqu'à moi, leva sa patte et la posa sur mon épaule, puis la reposa par terre._

_- Relève-toi, Neith Fuji, ton heure est loin d'être venue…_

_Une voix de femme, lente, grave, apaisante._

_Cela ne pouvait qu'être Arceus._

_Je lève la tête et plongea mon regard dans les orbes verts de la créature. Je lui dis que non, c'est impossible, sinon je ne serais plus là._

_-Ton corps est mort, certes, mais très peu d'humains viennent ici, à notre assemblée. Ce qui veut dire que l'un de nous t'a touché avec une attaque afin que nous jugions de ton cas._

_-Mère, lance une voix masculine impatiente, impétueuse, implacable, comme la course du temps, nous ne sommes pas au complet. Il manque deux personnes…Ah… En voilà un…_

_Un pokémon venait de rentrer. Deux grands yeux de saphir, une tête triangulaire, deux oreilles pointues, un petit corps et une grande queue de gerbille, le tout rose._

_Se plaçant sur le cercle parcouru d'énergie rose entrelacés, lévitant dans les airs, il… Non elle… me détaillait avec ses grands yeux. Moi, j'étais surprise._

_Mon Graal. Mew._

_-En effet, me répondit le petit pokémon de sa voix fraiche comme une brise d'été. Je suis Mew, celui que tu as aperçu lors de la bataille de l'île Neuve… Tes souvenirs ont-ils été rendus ?_

_-Oui._

_-Il est ou le clone ? Lança une voix désagréable, trainante, suintante._

_Il y eut un mouvement de la part d'un dieu, qui, s'il avait été humain, aurait été de croiser les bras et de bomber le torse, d'un air dédaigneux._

_Ce dieu ne m'inspirait aucune confiance… Il était noir, décharné, arraché, avec un collier rouge et pointu comme la mâchoire inférieure d'un monstre et un œil azur. Une espèce de chevelure blanche ornait son crâne._

_-Ce… Ce n'est pas une copie !_

_-T'appelles ça comment alors? Une erreur ?_

_-Cela suffit vous deux ! ordonna une voix de jeune femme, qui ramenait celles des reines et des impératrices à l'état de grognements._

_-Cresselia, ne t'en mêle pas ! Siffla Darkrai._

_Arceus se cabra et fit claquer ses sabots sur le sol, lançant un rugissement à vous glacer les sangs._

_-Cela suffit ! Arrêtez de vous disputer à ce propos !_

_Moi, je pense que c'est parce que l'un est Psy et l'autre Ténèbres. Ces deux types s'entendent comme chien et chat._

_Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, s'en est effrayant._

_-Neith Fuji, revenons a toi… __Raconte-nous comment cette journée s'est finie…_

_Je lui racontai comment cette journée s'était passée, du moment où j'ai rencontré Jessie, James et Miaouss jusqu'à l'impact de la balle._

_Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut suivi du cri de rage lancé par Mew, suivis par les trois déités notoires de Kanto, Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura. _

_-… Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Il y a fort à parier que ce garçon va refaire la même expérience que son père, sur d'autres pokémons, et créer une caste de PokémonTwo…_

_-Si en plus du vol, ils cherchent à rallier de nouveaux membres et à tuer les traitres, comme il dit, cela signifie une mer de sang, car il va surement s'occuper des teams Magma, Aqua et Plasma… J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient dissoutes à cause de mouchards… Elles étaient des bras de la Rocket dans d'autres régions et lui doivent allégeance…_

_-Il n'y a qu'une solution…, commença la voix impérieuse d'Artikodin._

_-Il faut tuer Giovanni et Seth. Sans chef, ils seront perdus et se dissoudront d'eux même, compléta la voix, au timbre, indien, de Sulfura._

_-Est-on obligés de les tuer ? La prison ne serait-elle pas mieux ? Demanda, attristée, Mew._

_-Tu sais très bien qu'ils réussiront à s'évader, en graissant la patte aux gardiens, répondit Electhor, de sa voix aux accents électriques._

_-Nous pourrions demander aux gardiens de faire attention._

_-Oui, c'est ça ! Je te signale qu'ils ont mis au point une Ball capable de capturer n'importe quel pokémon !_

_-Ah, ça la fait mal._

_-Mes enfants… Ils semblent que nous n'avons pas le choix… Il faut éradiquer la menace qui plane sur nos émissaires terrestres, aquatiques et aériens, ainsi que les humains._

_Arceus a parlé. Les dieux baissèrent la tête, en signe d'approbation._

_Elle se tourna vers moi._

_-Je te rends la vie… Cependant, tu auras un autre corps, déterminé par moi-même, et tu resteras sous ce corps jusqu'à ce que tu vainques Giovanni et son fils._

_Euh, attends, là ?! C'est moi qui vais les tuer ?..._

_Bon ben, déjà que cette siii beeellle journééée avait bien commencé… La c'est la totale._

_Appelez le Guiness, je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde._

_Trouver leur QG, rentrer dedans, sans me faire remarquer hein, affronter des gardes du corps armés de mitraillettes et de pokémons level 70 au moins, et les tuer en passant la garde rapprochée qu'ils doivent avoir._

_Super comme plan._

_-Retrouve ton corps. Dis simplement Arceus._

_Je fus projetée hors de la salle, ma vision se brouille, j'ai mal, très mal…_

_._

_._

_._

(on reprends au moment où l'attaque de Mewtwo a touché le corps de Neith)

Un courant d'énergie psychique parcourt tout mon corps, je le sens grandir, durcir, mes vêtement se déchirent.

Des exclamations de surprises retentirent, des bruits de courses, des vibrations au sol.

Je cligne des yeux et réalise que mes lunettes sont tombées, mais que j'en avais plus besoin, je voyais parfaitement.

Cool le nouveau corps de Arceus.

Je me redressais, j'ai pris au moins 30 ou 40 centimètres…

Je regarde mes pieds, et la…

Je me dis que ce nouveau corps n'est plus aussi cool.

J'ai une grande tache violette sur le ventre, qui passe entre les deux jambes, pour faire une puissante queue à l'arrière, un torse argenté un peu arrondi, des bras fins avec des mains longilignes avec 3 doigts.

Mon corps est gris argenté.

Je touche ma tête.

Triangulaire, deux cornes sur le sommet, un tuyau partant de la base du crâne et terminant dans le haut du dos.

_OH MY F****** GOD, ELLE A PAS FAIT CA ?!_

A voir Giovanni qui en perd son Beretta et Seth son sourire moqueur…

Si, elle l'a fait.

Je peux voler ?

Oui.

Je peux lancer des cris inhumains ?

Egalement.

Je peux avoir un feu de rage psychique qui me lèche le corps ?

Bien sûr.

Je fais rase motte vers Giovanni qui saute sur le côté, et avec ma nouvelle ouïe, j'entends distinctement Seth qui jurait par tous les noms.

Je m'élève loin, loin au dessus d'eux, j'hurle, en balançant des boules d'énergies qui font bombe, en faisant attention toutefois à ne pas toucher Jessie, qui zigzaguait entre les arbres, suivie par sa Qulbutoké (rouge à lèvres, je vous dis).

Le père et le fils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui partit aussi vite qu'un Yanmega au galop.

Je lançai un dernier éclair d'énergie, qui fit mouche. L'engin se crasha dans la forêt.

Mewtwo me rejoignit dans les airs, il m'observa sous toutes les coutures.

Hé ho, il a jamais vu une fille de sa vie lui ?

Ma pensée dut lui parvenir, car il rit.

-Je n'avais pas senti son Appel.

-Appel ?

-Arceus nous appelle lorsqu'il y a un humain à l'Assemblée Théiste.

-Ah…

-Tu es devenue…

-Un Mewtwo, oui je sais…

.

.

.

-Mais c'est impossible ! S'énerve Chen.

Cela faisait 3 jours que l'attaque a eu lieu, on venait juste d'enterrer ma mère et mon beau père, ma petite sœur dort à l'étage, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dormir a mon tour, et lui vient me casser les cou… les pieds, pardon, a 23 heures du soir _pour parler de mon cas !_

C'est la meilleure !

Je réprime difficilement l'envie de lui envoyer un Choc mental.

-Professeur, j'en suis la preuve…

-Tu a fais une EMI (ndla : Expérience de Mort Imminente), t'a rencontré les dieux des quatre régions presque au complet, et toi, humaine, tu deviens un pokémon !

-A titre provisoire.

-Qui t'as dis ça ?

-Arceus elle-même.

-Les dieux ont un sexe maintenant ?

-Il semblerait… _Mewtwo, à l'aide, il me gooooonfle…_

_-J'arrive, _me répondit-il. _Deux trois choses à régler et je le vire…_

Il allais recommencer a crier lorsque James, que j'héberge depuis 3 jours également avec Jessie et Miaouss (leur maison a été complètement détruite par des gens de la team qui les recherchaient pour les exécuter) descendit un caleçon (blanc à cœurs, il faut le préciser) afin de demander le silence, et rajoute que la petite fait un cauchemar et que j'aille la voir.

Je demandai gentiment au professeur de se barrer de ma maison, ce qu'il fit, fulminant sur un problème non résolu.

J'entre dans la chambre de ma sœur, qui me semble bien bas de plafond depuis que je fais la taille respectable de deux mètres dix (Mewtwo fait deux mètres vingt *ndla : j'ai modifié les tailles*).

-Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-T'es qui ? Réplique la petite fille de 10 ans.

-Neith.

-T'es pas Neith.

-Je suis ta sœur.

-Ma sœur n'est pas un clone. Elle n'est pas un monstre. Va-t'en.

-Mais…

Devant son regard, colérique et apeuré, avec une touche d'incompréhension, je ne pus que reculer et sortir de la chambre. James me regardait, désolé. Il me tapota gentiment le torse, le plus haut endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre, murmura un « désolé » et rajouta que si lui, Jessie ou Miaouss pouvaient faire quelque chose pour nous, je lui demande.

Je fis non de la tête, le remercia et lui dit d'aller se coucher, et que le lendemain, on irait faire un tour du côté de leur maison, afin de voir ce qui pouvait être récupéré.

-Merci, mais il n'y a rien de plus que des souvenirs… Ils nous ont tout pris, à part ça…

Il me montre une photo, apparemment prise lors d'un bal de promo lycéen. Jessie, en robe noire asymétrique, souriait, au bras de James, en chemise bleue et en pantalon noir.

-C'était quand ?

-Il y a juste 5 ans, on venait de passer notre bac…

-Vous êtes allés à TriWi ? (diminutif de Trinity Wings)

-Non, rie-t-il, on est allé au lycée Draquazur, a Jotho.

-Mais… C'est un lycée d'intellos ! M'exclamai-je. Comment ça se fait que vous êtes entrés dans la team Rocket ?

Le visage de James s'assombrit.

-Ceci est une autre histoire…

-Désolée.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Allez, j'y vais, me salua-t-il, en m'embrassant la pommette sur la pointe des pieds, et en me penchant un peu. Il monte à l'étage retrouver ses coéquipiers, qui dormaient du sommeil de l'enclume.

Je m'écroule sur le canapé et m'endormit au moment où une silhouette, identique à la mienne, se matérialisa sans bruit dans le salon.

.

.

.

_Elle vient juste de s'endormir, elle en a bien besoin, le contrecoup du décès de sa mère ne va pas tarder, à mon avis, elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces afin de contrôler sa colère et sa tristesse._

_Je m'attendais à devoir virer Chen à coups de pieds, hé bien visiblement, il a pris les jambes à son cou._

_Sans mauvais jeu de mots à propos de l'anatomie humaine._

_Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et je l'observe, on est si semblables, et si différents…_

_J'observe ses grands yeux, qui sont fermés, dont l'iris a gardé la couleur de quand elle était humaine._

_Son petit museau pointu, délicat._

_Sa tête triangulaire, comme celle d'un chat. De Mew en fait. Cela ne m'étonne pas, Mew est mignonne._

_Son torse, plus bombé que le mien, un trait en commun avec son apparence humaine de plus, on dirait une poitrine. Elle se soulève tout doucement, au rythme de sa respiration._

_Sa grande queue violette, qui dépasse du divan, qui s'agite doucement. Elle rêve…_

_Sa tête repose sur ses deux bras fins, qui sont croisés, comme un oreiller…_

_Je tends la main et je caresse délicatement sa joue, recommençant une seconde fois, une troisième. Elle se tourne dans son sommeil, se met sur son dos._

_J'ai les yeux sur ses lèvres._

_Des lèvres fines, mais attirantes._

_Je me sens… Bizarre…_

_Je…_

_._

_._

_._

(POV Neith)

Je me réveille sur le divan, ça sent le café, le chocolat et le pain chaud, donc je me lève, m'étire, et, en dessous de moi, quelqu'un crie de douleur.

.

.

.

Je m'assis face à Jessie, qui a préparé le petit déjeuner, toujours morte de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne doit pas appeler l'ambulance avec les gentils hommes en blanc et la camisole de force, ou pire, que je me moque de ses cheveux.

La réponse vint à elle toute seule.

-Mewtwo devient Mewtwo +©, maintenant, il est écrabouillable et peut se plier et se ranger n' importe où ! Délirai-je, désignant Mewtwo, un peu écrasé sur un côté, qui venait d'entrer, et n'avait pas l'air très content.

Seconde surprise, ma sœur, pénétra dans la cuisine, se jeta dans mes bras en s'excusant pour hier soir, que j'étais pas un monstre, que j'étais bien sa sœur…

Normal. Ca sera cool jusqu'à la prochaine dispute, qui n'est plus si prochaine : qui aura le dernier pain au chocolat ?

Mon Pokématos sonna, je décroche.

-Allô ?

_-C'est Sacha. Avec Pierre et Ondine. On est désolé pour ce qui t'arrive… Hé mais ?... ONDINE RENDS MOI LE COMB… Aïe ! Méssante T^T…_

-Euuuh…

_-C'est Ondine là. Ce que Sacha voulait dire, c'est qu'on va t'aider tous les trois pour retrouver Giovanni et Seth._

Incrédule, je ne répondis pas.

_-Désolée pour l'autre soir… J'avais remarqué, dans tes yeux… Tu l'aimais et je te l'ai volé…_

-Vu ce qu'il m'a dis, je ne t'en veux pas.

_-Je veux t'aider à le retrouver… Chen nous a dit, pour ton EMI… Je le tuerais de mes mains, si tu n'y arrives pas. Ils ont essayés de capturer les légendaires, plusieurs fois… Ils peuvent bousiller la marche du monde, et ça, je ne veux pas. Pas par amour, je peux pas l'accorder. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas._

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_-Accepte mes excuses et mon soutien._

Je baisse le combiné, mes joues remplies de larmes.

Cette fille est prête à renoncer à son amour pour sauver des pokémons.

Une main me serre l'épaule, je rencontre un regard mauve, que je connais presque par cœur.

Mewtwo acquiesce.

-Ondine… Tu es sure ?

_-Oui. Moi et les deux zigotos, on prépare nos sacs. On arrive, afin de commencer notre voyage…_

-OK.

Je raccroche, sidérée par l'acte qu'Ondine va faire.

Je l'ai peut être mal jugée, elle semble aimer les pokémons, pour de vrai, comme moi, Chen, Sacha, Pierre…

Comme une vraie Dresseuse.

Je raconte rapidement ma discussion à Jessie, ainsi qu'à Miaouss et James qui viennent d'arriver.

-On vient ! S'exclame James.

-Vor Vor ! Vortenta Vortente.

-Euh… commence Jessie. On a un petit problème à régler…

-Mmh ? Si c'est la nourriture, on a rien a craindre, on a assez d'argent pour s'acheter des provisions pour plusieurs mois, question vêtements chauds, etcetera, on est parés, mais on emmène que le strict minimum…

-Neith, c'est bien beau tout ça, on est prêts, mais… Tu assureras le coup psychologiquement ?

-Je vengerai deux personnes qui m'étaient chères et je récupérerai mon corps d'origine, ça me suffit largement.

-Dis donc, fit un pokémon très bien connu pour ses crises de colère terribles, t'aime pas être en Mewtwo ?

-Je suis **humaine **à la base, MewMew.

-C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Ben, MewTwo, Mew Two, Mew Deux fois, MewMew.

-… Sale loukoum.

-MewMew !, puis, quand je vis l'air énervé de Mewtwo, en riant : MANGE TA COUENNE !

Puis on commença à lutter, moi en rigolant comme une folle furieuse, ce qui énervait MewMew, pardon Mewtwo au plus haut point.

Mais ce fut Ondine qui, en se cassant la figure en rentrant dans la maison, nous porta le coup de grâce : un coude dans les dents pour moi, et un genou dans une partie de l'anatomie de Mewtwo que la décence m'interdis de nommer.

(ndla : Nous avons donc la confirmation que Nintendo nous a menti a propos de la non sexualisation des pokémons légendaires)

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Je ne peux plus me reproduire… Se plaint Mewtwo, qui a encore très très mal.

-Ben si, réplique ma sœur l'ingénue, t'as ma sœur, si jamais elle reste coincée dans cette forme. Ca serait cool !

Je rougis, et Mewtwo refit la moue de surprise que je connais trop bien, tandis que ma sœur sautait partout en hurlant « TROP COOOOOL ! DES PETITS MEWTWOS PARTOUT, PARTOUT ! »

Que voulez vous, on est une famille de tarés.

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais le problème dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure…commença Jessie.

-LA TEAM ROCKEEEET ! Hurlèrent les trois zigotos que vous connaissez bien.

-Nous sommes de retour, mais pas pour faire un mauvais tour ! Chante Jessie.

-Oh noooon… souffla Mewtwo.

-Pour sauver le monde de la dévastation ! Continua James.

-Afin d'apaiser toutes les nations !

-Afin de sauvegarder l'amour et la vérité… Fit Jessie en saisissant les mains de James.

-Afin d'offrir ce pouvoir a toute la Voie Lactée… murmura James, en regardant la fille aux cheveux magenta dans les yeux, tout en lui baisant les mains.

Nous, impatients, on attend la suite.

-JESSIE !

-JAMES !

-Et Mia…

-VEUX TU M'EPOUSER ?

-HEEEEEIN ?! Fit tout le monde.

-Hé, mais c'est pas ça la chanson ! Pleura Miaouss.

Maintenant, on avait le souffle court, et on attendait la suite.

-… Non.

James mourut de tristesse sur le carrelage de ma cuisine, tandis que la sans cœur reprit son discours.

-Il faut penser à la garde de ta sœur, Neith, il est évidemment hors de question qu'on l'emmène, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour une gosse.

-La gosse, elle t'emmerde, pétasse !

-KEWA !?

-Tu crois ? rigolai-je, en voyant sa surprise, apparentée d'une certaine manière à celle de Mewtwo.

-On pourrait l'emmener chez mes grands parents, propose James, ressuscité.

-Tes grands parents sont à Sinnoh… C'est pas la meilleure solution.

-Ma mère habite au Bourg Palette, c'est plus près… exposa Sacha, comme solution.

-Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? Demande la jeunette.

-C'est trop dangereux, lui répondis-je.

-Je les battrais !

Je m'agenouille afin d'être à sa hauteur, lui remets une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et tacha de lui expliquer simplement.

-Nephtys… C'est plus un jeu, maintenant… C'est plus les combats que tu fais avec tes amis dans la cour de récré avec tes amis… Ils sont armés… Ils n'hésiteront plus à mettre à mort des pokémons et des dresseurs pour arriver à leur but…

-Mais… Et les règles que monsieur Chen nous a apprises ?

-Ils s'en contrefichent des lois. Ils n'en ont que faire. Ils te tueront si tu viens avec nous, ou ils tueront Pijako…

La petite ne dit rien, ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'engouffra dans mes bras grands ouverts. Silencieux, Mewtwo fit sortir tout le monde de la cuisine.

Un coup au cœur, comme un coup de poing, vint me frapper, et la tension accumulée depuis ces derniers jours rejaillirent, les larmes devinrent rivières, j'hurlais ma douleur, de longs hurlements lugubres qui m'effrayaient moi-même.

J'extériorise ma douleur ainsi.

A la fin de ce qui me semblait une éternité, alors que ce n'était que quelques minutes, on se leva et on sortit dans le jardin, respirer un peu.

Ma sœur, encore un peu sous le choc, le choc d'apprendre ce qu'est la mort, que le monde ne serait pas toujours ce qu'il était pour elle, qu'il y en aurait toujours pour le pourrir, me tenait ma main a trois doigts.

Une petite fille et un grand pokémon, dans la lumière du soleil, les yeux bouffis, la morve au nez, la voix cassée, avouez que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça.

Ma sœur a un moment, me tira la main.

-Neith… Tu crois que tu pourrais me transformer en Mewtwo ?

-Pour cela il faudrait que je te tue et que tu fasses une EMI, c'est dangereux, tu risques d'y rester… Donc non.

-On a pas le choix alors ?

-Non.

-Je vais demander à Sacha de m'emmener chez sa maman.

-Bien.

On rentre à l'intérieur, retrouvant les autres dans le salon, gênés, et Nephtys fit part de son intention, Sacha appela sa mère et, après de brefs adieux, voilà ma sœur repartie, pour Bourg Palette.

Et un temps indéterminé, cette fois.

.

.

.

La tombe de ma mère est simple, mais très fleurie, ses prénoms, son nom, ainsi que ceux de mon beau père, avec leurs photos, les montrant avec un petit sourire, écrit en arabesques dorées, étant la seule originalité qu'on s'est permise, moi et ma sœur.

-Maman, ainsi que toi, Lance… Sachez que vos meurtres ne resteront pas impunis, je vous le jure. Je n'aurais pas de repos avant d'avoir trouvé et tué ces chiens. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, certes, mais encore plus glacial, j'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je me vengerai, promis.

Remplie d'une détermination froide, je me détournai de la tombe.

Je n'ai pas vu la larme qui coulait de l'œil visible sur la photo de ma mère.

.

.

.

Un mois. Un long mois que nous sommes partis.

Nous avons dépassés depuis longtemps les régions connues, nous avons rencontrés quelques nomades, ainsi que de nouveaux pokémons que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer, tellement ils s'enfuyaient vite.

On a traversés des déserts de neige et de sable, gravis des montagnes, des volcans…

Le soir, on se posait, enfin.

Nous essayons de trouver certains endroits stratégiques, ou ils pourraient se cacher, nous lisons les journaux, dans les petites villes que nous traversons, notant tout ce qui a rapport avec la Rocket, nous établissons un plan.

Miaouss et James bidouillaient le pokématos de ce dernier car il avait pas l'appli radio.

Ils arrivent à capter quelques chaines, jamais celle qui nous intéresse.

Sauf que ce soir…

-En branchant ce fil là… se concentrait James.

-*krffz* Apparition soudaine de dieux pokémons dans tout le pays *kfrrrzzz* y compris de nouvelles races *piiiz* Resh… Rom… Yurem…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? De nouveaux pokémons ? Demandai-je.

-Ah ça y est ! S'exclama Miaouss.

La présentatrice continue son speech, tranquille.

-Point sur cette information exceptionnelle, je répète… Comme vous le savez tous, la Team Rocket s'est reformée, et a recontactée ses branches et collègues, si on peut dire, de Hoenn et Sinnoh, mettant à sac la ville d'Azuria et faisant plusieurs victimes, dont Lance Rider, l'éminent professeur de combat à l'université d'Azuria, il y a un mois de cela. Maintenant, réagissant à la catastrophe, il y eut des apparitions soudaines de dieux pokémons dans tous le pays, y compris des nouvelles races totalement inédites, venant d'une région à peine colonisée, appelée Ulys. Leurs principales divinités, formants un trio, se nommeraient Reshiram, Zekrom et Kyurem. Avec moi, un peu en urgence, il faut dire, afin de vous informer, les professeurs Chen, Orme et Sorbier. Bonsoir professeurs, pouvez-vous nous expliquer cette soudaine apparition de pokémons légendaires dans notre nouvelle colonie ? Non, pas que, aussi tout le pays ?

-Ni plus ni moins que quelque chose de mauvais se passe ici même, dans notre pays. Répondis Orme.

-C'est comme cela qu'on a découvert bon nombre d'espèces à Hoenn, rajouta Chen.

-Et Sinnoh, termine Sorbier.

-Que voulez vous dire par mauvais ? demanda la présentatrice.

-Ni plus ni moins que des personnes malintentionnées qui veulent nuire aux pokémons, et s'approprier les dieux, ce qui serait grave pour la marche du monde, souvenez vous, il y a deux ans, si Sacha du Bourg Palette n'était pas intervenu, en coalition avec Lugia, le dieu océanique des courants, pour calmer la trinité aérienne, composée d'Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor, le monde serait dans un état proche de la destruction totale ! expliqua Chen.

-Vous nous dites donc de ne pas touchez aux pokémons légendaires ?

-En effet, repris Chen.

-Ils gèrent d'importantes fonctions, continua Sorbier. Imaginez si les organisations criminelles, comme la Magma, l'Aqua, ou la Galaxy, ou encore la nouvelle team qui monte, la team Plasma, dirigée par un certain N, s'emparaient de Kyogre, Groudon, Palkia ou Dialga ? Ce serait la destruction de notre planète, tout bonnement, le temps s'arrêterait, la notion d'espace n'existerait plus, raz de marées et tremblements de terre partout, partout, partout !

-… Mais c'est horrible…

-Oui madame. Termina Orme. Ainsi, chers auditeurs, si jamais vous voyez un légendaire ou un pokémon tout aussi simple qu'un Rattata, cela dit, se faire attaquer, défendez le ! Il en va de notre vie !

-Si les divinités sont capturées, ou pire, tuées, nous sommes perdus. Rappelez vous Hitler, messieurs dames !renchérit Sorbier.

-Hitler ?... Ce ne serait pas le tyran d'un siècle oublié, ayant assassiné plusieurs milliers de personnes, de l'autre côté de l'océan ?essaye de se remémorer la présentatrice.

-Oui, fis Chen, pour se faire, il a capturé Electhor… Je n'ose pas vous dire l'état de ces contrées lorsque nos ancêtres arrivèrent afin de stopper cette folie !

Un régisseur cria que plusieurs vidéos en provenance de tout le pays venaient d'être postées sur le site de l'émission.

La productrice ordonna le lancement des vidéos sur tous les écrans de pokématos.

Le petit écran de James s'enflamma.

Et ce n'est presque pas une métaphore.

L'une montrait une ville embrasée, des personnes se battant contre des personnes en costumes rouges et noires, ou bleues et noires, frappées respectivement d'un M et d'un A. La vidéo était filmée en plein centre ville, les gens criaient, couraient, se battaient.

Soudain, le ciel se ceint en deux, laissant apparaitre un énorme pokémon vert.

-Mon… Mon dieu ! Bégaya le filmeur. C'est… C'est Rayquaza !

Le pokémon chassait les bleus et les rouges, en prenant dans ses pattes, dans sa gueule, les jetant au loin ou les écrasant par terre sans ménagements.

-GRYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !

Une autre montrait les trois chiens légendaires, courant en plein centre ville d'Ecorcia, surfant sur des vagues, de la lave ou des nuages lourds d'électricité pour aller plus vite.

-Oh my Gosh! Look, darling!disait une voix de femme.

Encore une autre, montrant le ciel de Sinnoh, où planait Giratina, au dessus d'Unionpolis, libéré de la grotte Retour, et de la faille où il était enfermé.

Le monstre planait, dressant la tête vers le Mont Couronné, semblant attendre quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Soudain, il se redressa dans les airs et hurla une plainte, qui ressemblerait à un chant funèbre.

Deux rugissements métalliques lui répondirent, et deux gros pokémons tombèrent littéralement des cieux, se redressèrent de toute leur taille.

-Cool, disait une voix d'adolescente, semblant indifférente à l'agitation autour d'elle, on va assister au combat de la triade de Sinnoh, comme dans les temps anciens !

Cependant, le serpent planant partit dans une direction, l'un des deux monstres le suivant au triple galop, faisant claquer ses sabots de métal sur les pavés, tandis que le troisième étendit ses courtes ailes, qui s'allongèrent, il s'élança à la poursuite de ses congénères.

A Unys, une chose encore jamais vue s'y passait : Lugia plane autour de la ligue pokémon, semblant attendre quelque chose, et chantant une mélopée.

Il fut rejoint par Ho-oh, qui joignit son chant au sien.

Soudain, des éclairs fusèrent, un pokémon noir balançant des décharges, pas très content d'être dérangé apparemment.

Ou alors, ça peut paraitre fou, il a été réveillé quand il a senti ses congénères légendaires.

Ce qui est sur, c'est que Lugia et Ho-oh risque une bonne électrocution, car le petit nouveau, non content d'être réveillé, leur assénait des Fatals foudres dans tous les sens.

L'être noir fut rejoint par un blanc, qui balançait des Lance Flamme et des Déflagrations, avant que les deux se mettent à poursuivre le gardien des océans et celui des arcs en ciel.

A Hoenn, quelqu'un a filmé les jumeaux Eon, dans un coin paumé de Sinnoh, on a vu Deoxys et Jirachi fuser a plusieurs centaines de kilomètres heures.

Des alertes provenant de toutes les régions connues arrivaient sur leur terminal, apparemment, cela risquait de faire buger le réseau, et le pokématos.

En un coup, plus de son, plus rien du tout.

-Oups, je crois qu'il est grillé, constata Miaouss.

-Génial, tu me le rembourseras…soupira James.

Ils remarquèrent que le silence s'était installé sur notre petit campement, Sacha, dans les bras de Pierre, semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, Ondine se leva, puis se rassit, s'agitant, Jessie se lève et fixa un point au lointain, assise sur un rocher, perdue dans ses pensées. Mewtwo semblait méditer, mais en réalité, il bouillait de l'intérieur, cherchant une solution.

Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma peau, donc je rêvassais.

Comment ça, feignasse ?

Je cherche une solution en rêvant, c'est tout !

Au bout d'une demi heure, on se rassembla tous afin de faire part de nos recherches.

Bilan : Rien. Niet. Nothing. Nada. Nicht eine Solution.

On est tout simplement dans la scheise.

-Des villes incendiés, des régions agitées, des Légendaires sortant de leur sommeil ou, pour ceux qu'on connaissait déjà, de leur demeures, résuma Jessie.

-Des meurtres sur d'anciens membres repentis et reconvertis des différents teams. Une nouvelle. La refonte de la Rocket par le fils du Boss, ajouta James.

-Peut-être de futurs cataclysmes, qui affecterons la planète entière, risquant la disparition de plusieurs milliers d'espèces inconnues de pokémon, sans parler des populations humaines, parties conquérir ces mêmes espèces afin de compléter la Poképédia, continuai-je, si ne serai ce qu'un de ces légendaires serait capturés.

-J'ai remarqué, fit Miaouss, qu'ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction, a peu près… Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un rassemblement quelque part…

-Si la nouvelle team Rocket venait a les capturer… Elle dominerait le monde… compléta Pierre.

-En gros, termina Sacha, on va non seulement venger ta mère et ton beau père en tuant Seth et Giovanni, mais en plus on va sauver le monde avec ça. Super.

-ça devient le bordel nos affaires, dit Ondine.

Mewtwo, lui, ne dis rien.

Il affiche sa célèbre expression bouche bée et yeux arrondis.

-Que se passe-t-il, MewMew ? Lui demandai-je.

Il pointa son doigt, et on le suivit, on grimpa sur les rochers, et nous jetâmes un regard dans la plaine.

Electhor, Sulfura et Artikodin volaient près du sol, battant vigoureusement des ailes, criant a qui mieux mieux.

Ils étaient suivis par un pokémon qui est surement de type glace et dragon, d'après son aspect, qui volait, dispersant des myriades de flocons dans son sillage, suivant les trois oiseaux légendaires.

Soudain, Artikodin ralentit et fit du sur place, imité par son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que le dragon. Ils se posèrent au sol, replièrent leurs ailes, et s'installèrent de façon confortables, sans doute se reposaient-ils.

Je me tournais vers Mewtwo, qui fronçait les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude.

Soudain, il s'éleva dans les airs.

-Cachez vous bien dans les tentes, je vais les voir.

Il fila vers les trois oiseaux et le dragon, se posa, les salua, et une conversation télépathique, assez houleuse, semblait s'engager entre lui et les 4 autres.

Ondine tapota ma main, je descendis du rocher et entra dans la tente que je partageais avec elle, m'allongeant sur le sac de couchage, et regardait par l'ouverture transparente, où les étoiles brillaient, lointaines boule de gaz en fusion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mewtwo pénétra doucement dans la tente. Etant réveillée, pensant et m'inquiétant pour lui, je me redressai, et allais crier que c'était la tente des filles, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Heureusement qu'il fait noir, sinon il aurait vu un rougissement des plus esthétique sur ma figure.

En plus, il est tellement près de moi que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bats de plus en plus vite.

-Je dois y aller… murmure-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-…_Viens dehors…_

On sort, les étoiles brillaient vraiment fort ce soir…

Je trouvais Mewtwo particulièrement beau, dans cette immensité lumineuse…

Oh la la, mais je pense a quoi là ? Je déraille !

J'ai une impression…Une espèce de feu, qui me dévore les entrailles…

Et c'est quoi, cette drôle d'envie de l'embrasser ?

-J'ai parlé avec la trinité aérienne et ce dénommé Kyurem, apparemment, Arceus veut me voir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Les pokémons légendaires se sont mis en chasse, afin de trouver Giovanni et Seth, détruire aussi les différentes organisations…

-Ils nous aident, ça on l'a compris.

-Les trois oiseaux et Kyurem également, mais ils avaient aussi ce message pour un rendez vous a me faire passer… De plus, selon les informations collectées par les pokémons alentours, ils ne seraient plus très loin…

-D'accord.

Enfin. J'allais enfin avoir ma vengeance.

-Je vais voir Arceus, pour son message, si je ne suis pas revenu, partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais…

-Tu as encore le temps…

J'ai envie de pleurer…

-Il vaudrait mieux que je parte…

Il rougit.

Je lui prends la main.

Comme ça.

On se regarde, dans les yeux.

Ouh la la…

On s'est tellement rapprochés, avec ce voyage…

On se rapproche, encore plus.

Ses yeux violets…

Je les connais par cœur.

Je le connais par cœur. Tout entier.

Des heures de méditation ensemble, des heures de combats, de discussions et de rire aussi…

Mon cœur galope dans ma poitrine…

-Je… Il faut que j'y aille… Je sens qu'elle m'appelle… Va dormir…

Je me grandis et l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, avant de lâcher sa main et d'aller sous la tente. Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage, très fière de mon coup.

Non, je rigole, je suis pas fière du tout, j'ai plus honte.

Et je me relevai, sortis, afin de lui présenter mes excuses.

Parti.

Il était parti.

.

.

.

_Je me dépêche d'aller voir Arceus._

_Je vois enfin l'Assemblée Théiste._

_Les socles sont tous vides, a part celui de notre déesse a nous, les dieux._

_Je passe les présentations et politesses, qui ne sont que des fioritures, afin d'expédier ça en vitesse, ce qui ne plait pas forcément a la petite dame._

_-Tu n'étais pas là à mon dernier Appel, me fit-elle remarquer._

_-Pas envie de voir celle que je protégeais à son dernier jugement, répliquai-je. D'ailleurs, chapeau pour le corps de Mewtwo, c'était ton idée ?_

_Elle eut un geste dédaigneux de la tête, et reprit._

_-Je te sens expéditif ce soir, alors je vais faire court : ne t'accroche pas plus à elle. Eloigne toi d'elle._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu as changé, Mewtwo, tu es devenu complètement OOC depuis que tu l'a rencontré…_

_-… OOC ?_

_-Tu as changé de trop… Ton cœur s'est plus ouvert._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Tant mieux._

_-Tant mieux quoi ?_

_Elle commence à m'énerver celle là, avec son suspense à deux pokés !_

_-Mewtwo… Je vous observais tout à l'heure… _

_Elle insinue quoi là…_

_-Elle a failli t'embrasser, continue-t-elle, et le pire, c'est que ça ne te déplait pas… _

_-Qui te dit ça ?_

_-Je suis le Monde, je sais tout sur tout et sur tous._

_-… Là, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…_

_-Eloigne toi d'elle, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble… Et même si vous vous mettez ensemble, vous n'irez pas…_

_-Pas bien loin ? Elle peut très bien garder son corps, et laisser les autres s'occuper de Giovanni et de Seth !_

_-Non, par «pas bien loin», je voulais dire : Pas longtemps._

_-… Que veux tu dire ?_

_-Quand sa mission sera remplie, elle devra rendre son corps… Mais elle n'a plus son corps d'humaine qui est enfermé dans son corps de fonction…_

_-Tu veux dire qu'elle… Non, tu peux pas… Tu lui a donné ce corps… Elle va vivre encore longtemps… Pas elle, pas encore…_

_-Si, on me rend ce que je prête, Mewtwo, tu dois être bien placé pour le savoir, toi qui es né grâce au savoir et à la chance que j'ai accordé à l'équipe du docteur Fuji_

_-Non, ne me dis pas qu'elle…_

_-Si. Elle va …_

_Elle prononce ce mot, qui vous démolit._

_Sauf que je n'y crois pas._

_Je n'y crois pas._

_Je n'y crois pas…_

…

… _Pourtant, la réalité est là._

_Et c'est un ordre…_

_Je ne dois plus me rapprocher de Neith._

.

.

.

Je pensais, assise sur un rocher, laissant planer mon regard sur la plaine de poussière, illuminée par le soleil levant.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'on a pas vu Mewtwo, et on se rapprochaient de plus en plus de notre destination, qui se dresse sous le soleil qui sera écrasant, dans l'horizon.

En même temps, suivez les pokémons légendaires, qui convergent tous à cet endroit, pas plus tard qu'hier, Sacha, Pierre et Ondine on fait un gros coucou à Lugia, qui leur a répondu.

Oui oui, Lugia.

Et elle les a emmenés faire un tour, ainsi que James, Jessie et Miaouss.

Donc, quand Ondine ''délirait'' en parlant des fabuleuses aventures de Sacha…

Elle débloquait pas du tout.

Et Lugia m'a même reconnu, derrière mon corps changé, elle m'a salué et m'a demandé si j'étais bien dans mon nouveau corps. Elle a rit quand elle a vu que j'étais sur le derrière de l'entendre parler. Oui, parler.

-Mewtwo ne t'avais pas prévenus que certains pokémons, en plus de faire de la télépathie, pouvaient parler ? M'a-t-elle dit.

Puis elle est partie, suivie par Celebi et Phione, qui batifolaient dans l'air gentiment.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que, à quelques heures de marche de notre but en fait, Mewtwo et la Déesse Mère ne nous aient pas encore rejoints.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls humains présents, d'autres éminents dresseurs, des champions de ligues, des représentants de l'armée nous ont rejoints, ainsi que bon nombre de pokémons sauvages.

Mais aucune trace de Mewtwo, ni d'Arceus.

Ils sont trop puissants pour qu'on puisse se passer d'eux.

Et au fur et a mesure que nous avancions, nous remarquons que la forteresse est plus qu'imprenable…

Les murs sont très haut, lisses, sans doute épais, des miradors avec de jolies mitraillettes qui scintillent dans le soleil, de minuscules ouvertures (meurtrières ? Ils mélangent le passé et le présent la dedans, mais ce n'est pas a leur désavantage…)

Je regarde le ciel, espérant le revoir…

Une comète violette fusa dans le ciel.

Je me sentis revivre, comme ce n'était plus permis.

_Une vive douleur au cœur, semblable a l'abeille de métal chaud, brûle mon cœur._

_Noir._

Ondine, Sacha et James étaient au dessus de moi, Celebi à côté, avec deux Leveinards, et elle semblait grommeler que c'était vraiment pas le moment de se sentir mal.

-Salut, fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Neith, t'es tombée dans les pommes ! Criais James, avec un air envieux.

A moins que ce soit de la panique.

Je me relève, repoussant ses bras, et lui décocha un sourire ravageur, qui, à sa tête interloquée, ressemblerait plus au sourire du Joker qu'au sourire Colgate.

Chacun ses goûts, après.

Je me souvins de la comète violette.

-MEWTWO ! M'écriai-je. MEWTWO EST REVENU !

Malgré les protestations de Celebi et des deux pokémons roses qui l'assistait, je m'élançai dans le ciel d'azur, afin de le trouver.

Nulle trace de lui.

Je redescendis à terre, déçue, et dévora le sandwich au chorizo et aux piments de Pierre afin de m'amuser un peu.

… Tu parles, c'est pas fort du tout, c'est pas marrant.

Comment ça, j'ai de drôles de manières de m'amuser ?

Vers le crépuscule, Manaphy, Mew et Phione circulait dans le campement qu'on a établi face à la forteresse (assez éloignés des meurtrières et des mitraillettes, hein… On est déjà fous de vouloir s'attaquer à cet ancien château fort reconverti et renforcé, mais pas à ce point là…) afin de passer un mot.

Arceus ne viendra pas. Et c'est Mewtwo qui le dit.

Nous attaquerons donc demain.

Le camp s'emplit des prières, des lamentations, des dernières promesses…

Pierre et Sacha se regardèrent et, sans rien dire, se prennent la main et allèrent sous la tente.

-La première fois risque d'être leur dernière… fit, les yeux emplis de tristesse, James.

-Ils ont tellement grandis, ces morveux… Te souviens-tu quand on essayait de voler Pikachu ? se rappela, nostalgiquement, Miaouss.

-Ca me semble tellement lointain…

-Miaouss ? fit le chat. James, c'est quoi cette boite noire, qui est malencontreusement passé de ta poche droite de ton pantalon a mes pattes ?

James cria, plaqua Miaouss et récupéra la petite boite.

-C'est quoi ? Demandai-je.

-…

-Allez quoi, rajoute Miaouss, on est amis, non ?

-… A l'intérieur…

-Oui ? Faisons-nous, moi et Miaouss, avec une tête, il fallait le dire, de psychopathes.

-… Il y a une bague… Je … J'ose pas lui dire… Depuis qu'on est ensemble, pour toutes les missions qu'on nous a confiées… Elle… Elle est collée à mon esprit, à mes paupières… Même quand elle m'insultait d'idiot, d'imbécile, je m'en fichais…

-…

C'était à notre tour d'être muet.

-J'y arriverais pas… Peut être que demain, elle mourra, ou moi, et je ne lui aurais pas dis…

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le même compte à régler avec…

-Va lui dire. Lui dis-je de but en blanc.

-Hein ?

-Va dire à Jessie que tu l'aime et que tu veux vraiment faire d'elle la femme de ta vie, patate !

-WTF mais j'allais le dire, putain ! Et tu as gâché le moment pur émotion de cette fanfiction, espèce d'abrutie !

-Oui, ils vont se marier, ENFIN ! chanta Miaouss.

Il entama des claquettes enflammées en chantant « Ou sont les femmes ».

Et à votre droite, une Mewtwo complètement à la ramasse qui a du rater un chapitre ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

James partit en courant dans le camp en hurlant « JESSIIIIIIIE ! » suivi par Miaouss qui continuait avec sa chanson d'un autre temps, mais tellement marrante.

Qui aurais cru qu'un homme peut avoir une voix aussi aigue ?

Bon ok, j'arrête, moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à dire à cette saleté de Mewtwo qui m'empoisonne le cœur et l'esprit en même temps.

Je survole le campement, en long, en large et en travers, mais nulle trace de ce satané MewMew.

Je redescendis et devint la spectatrice d'un combat qui me semble bien inégal.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus anthracite, vêtue d'une robe noire, blanche et rose, avec un bonnet blanc avec une pokéball rose, affrontait une blonde aux longs cheveux blonds, avec des parures noires rayées d'or dans les cheveux, semblables à des gouttes, portant un débardeur, un pantalon, des bottines noires, assortis au manteau qui gisait, quelque mètres plus loin, devant leur tente.

La blonde sortit un magnifique Milobellus, tandis que la brune sortit un Tiplouf, apparemment suicidaire.

Le combat commença mais, à ma grande surprise, ce fut le Tiplouf qui l'emporta, profitant de sa petite taille et de sa vélocité.

Le Milobellus fut rappelé, j'étais sidérée.

Et le petit pokémon n'avait absolument aucun dégât !

-Level 72, dit la brune.

-…

-Tiplouf est au level 72 ! Répéta la fille.

Ah, c'est à moi qu'elle parlait.

Ma pensée à du l'atteindre.

-Ah, désolée !

-Pas grave.

-Aurore ! Cette fois, je sors ma Roserade, tu va moins rire !

-Mais oui Cynthia ! Tiplouf, Lame d'Air !

TCLAAAAK !

Ouille, heureusement que je suis pas à la place de Roserade.

- Veux-tu tenter le combat, Mewtwo ? demanda la blonde en se retournant.

-Non merci… En fait, je cherche quelqu'un… Vous auriez pas vu un autre Mewtwo, mais mâle ?

Les deux filles réfléchissent, et secouèrent lentement la tête, désolées.

-Je ne savais même pas que Mewtwo pouvait être sexué… pensais la blonde.

-Ben moi non plus, pourtant, la mythologie pokémon est ma matière préférée…lui fis-je signaler.

-Ta matière… Mais alors, tu es humaine… ?

Je les plante là, et décide de reprendre mon envol, afin de refaire le tour du camp.

J'en ai assez, d'ailleurs.

Je m'élève dans les airs et lança un cri mental, espérant que ça le ferai réagir.

Au bout de deux minutes, rien.

Rien du tout.

Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

_Encore la douleur…_

Oh… Merde…

_Noir._

.

.

.

Je me réveille encore à côté de la tente, avec Celebi pas de très bonne humeur apparemment, et deux Leveinards de plus que la dernière fois.

-Elle fait des arrêts cardiaques, c'est pas bon pour elle… Encore merci de l'avoir rattrapé, Lugia.

-Bah, je t'en prie, elle pèse pas trop lourd, donc ça va.

Je me redressais, doucement, et juste assez vite pour voir Pierre enfiler un short.

Omg (^µ^) Sacha à de la chance.

-Euh, Celebi… C'est normal qu'elle perde du sang par le nez ? demande Lugia, inquiète.

-La, j'en sais rien… ça doit être un truc d'humain…

Bon, sérieusement, je me relève.

-Fais attention, t'énerves pas, te mets pas en colère vole pas longtemps et bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla tu m'écoutes ?

Etant donné que haut dans le ciel se tenait Mewtwo, non.

D'un puissant coup de pied, je m'élevai encore dans le ciel, je filais rapidement, encore plus vite qu'une étoile filante.

J'entrais en collision avec lui, il me serra contre lui, et je le serrais contre moi.

On resta enlacés, au dessus du campement.

Mais la réalité de nos gestes nous rattrapa et, gênés, nous nous séparâmes.

Nous restons suspendus, quelques centimètres à peine nous séparent, et mon cœur s'emballais, bien trop vite.

-Neith… Il faudrait qu'on cesse de se voir…

-…Pourquoi ça ?

-Je dois plus te voir. Ordre d'Arceus.

-Hop hop hop, le stoppai-je. T'es grand, tu as ta vie ? De quoi elle se mêle ? Si tu veux trainer avec moi, tu peux hein ?

-C'est pas ça le problème…

-T'es pas bien avec moi ? Demandai-je, avec une voix trop basse, trop suppliante.

-Non, le problème, c'est que… Elle…

-Mewtwo. Regarde moi.

Il plante son regard améthyste dans le mien, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, des papillons prirent leur envol dans mon ventre.

Des lucioles dansaient autour de nous, on était revenus au soir de son départ, d'autant plus que les étoiles sont particulièrement brillantes ce soir.

Je perds mes moyens, j'étais bien, avec lui, à au moins 100 mètres du sol, en apesanteur, mais je m'en fichais, j'attrape sa main et la porte à ma bouche, pour l'embrasser, puis je la pose sur ma joue.

La main migre sur ma nuque, l'autre sur ma taille…

Je prends sa tête, délicatement, entre mes doigts.

On se rapproche, on se colle.

Il se baisse, je monte.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent.

D'abord, c'était doux, comme la caresse du vent sur la peau, lors d'un jour d'été, puis, timidement, il lécha les lèvres, j'ouvris un peu ma bouche, et nos langues se rencontrèrent, dans une danse de plus en plus chaude, de plus en plus brulante.

On se sépare, par manque d'air, mais on reste collés l'un à l'autre. Puis on recommence, on s'explore, on se caresse, trouvant des endroits sensibles qui faisait vibrer l'autre.

En plus, en apesanteur, c'est génial.

On redescendit dans un coin discret, où nous apprenons bien plus de nous même qu'en dehors de cet instant… Cette intimité.

C'est assez drôle quand on y pense.

Cette nuit fut sans aucun doute la plus magique de ma vie, même si, à certains moments, la douleur fut survenue, vite balayée par des sensations merveilleuses.

Je revis. Lui aussi.

On s'écroula, fatigués, mais heureux, dans l'herbe humide de rosée, qui rafraichit nos corps.

On s'endormit, enlacés.

Ce sont les rayons de l'aube qui me réveille.

Une odeur de poudre flotte dans l'air.

De feu et de sang aussi.

Je me redresse tout à fait, cherche Mewtwo…

… Qui s'est fait la malle.

-… Oh putain le connard…

En pestant, je me relève, m'époussette et lance un cri mental qui se propagea en ondes.

Je reçus un bref message mental. Me montrant une foule de pokémons furieux se préparant à charger le fort.

Je pris mon envol vers le campement, vide.

Me tourna vers la plaine.

Dans des cris stridents, une foule se préparait au combat trépignait, piaffait, grondait.

A leur tête, les pokémon légendaires, regardant au loin, pareilles à des statues antiques, des statues qui vont révéler leur pouvoir destructeur.

Un peu à part, je reconnais Lugia, avec des personnes sur son dos, sans doute Sacha, Pierre et Ondine.

Les professeurs Orme, Chen et Sorbier, eux, étaient entrés dans un tank de l'armée, je les aie reconnus grâce à leurs blouses.

Je décolle et survola la foule, trouva une place, et atterris, entre un Dracaufeu et un Galeking que je connais que trop bien.

Ils me sautèrent dessus, et si la dresseuse blonde d'hier n'était pas intervenue avec son Milobellus, sûre que je serais remorte, encore, comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

Je la remerciai, et avança dans la foule, lançant des recherches mentales.

J'arrive finalement auprès de la déesse des courants marins, avec trois zigotos perchés sur le dos, tendus. La fille au Tiplouf était là également.

« Yop. Les saluais-je.

-AH MAIS T'ETAIS PAS MORTE ! s'écria Sacha.

-T'es pas rentrée hier soir, on avait cru que tu t'es paumée ! Renchérit Pierre.

-Ben vous voyez, je suis entière ! Oh, bonjour, mademoiselle au Tiplouf.

-Ah, tu as rencontrée Aurore !

-Si c'est ça ton nom…

-Ouaip, confirma la fille.

-Et la blonde, c'étais qui… ? Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

-Ah, Cynthia ?

-Oui !

-Elle est championne de Sinnoh, et elle étudie la mythologie sinnohenne… Et … C'est ma petite amie.

Sacha commence à engueuler Pierre, qui pleurait la perte de deux magnifiques jeunes femmes, un Cradopaud qui passait par là vint lui remettre le cerveau en place.

Pierre est un gros dragueur, c'est pas bien~

Je m'assis et décide d'attendre avec eux.

C'est long…

Trèès long…

-On attend depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que t'es arrivée ? 2 minutes.

Ah.

L'impatience non plus c'est pas bien.

-Vous savez pas où est Mewtwo ?

-…

-…

-…

-Lalilalouu… *ça, c'est Pierre*

- Petite…

Lugia se retourne afin d'être face à moi.

-Il est parti chercher Arceus, on a envoyé des éclaireurs sur le terrain, moins de la moitié est revenue… Il nous faut son aide. Ce jour va tous nous inscrire à jamais dans l'histoire, et il faut qu'elle nous aide. Nous ne pourrons jamais y arriver sans elle.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, si par pur caprice elle ne veut pas nous aider, on est dans la mouise ?

-Tu as l'idée générale.

-Aaah… Donc, la traversée que nous avons tous fait, le voyage en terre inconnue, les déserts, les plaines, les forêts, nos recherches, seront foutues en l'air si elle s'obstine à refuser de se battre, pour éviter des morts, alors que si on fait pas ça, il y en aura encore plus?

-Oui.

Quelques secondes de silence…

-MAIS DIS DONC ELLE EST PAS BIEN ? ON A FAIT TOUT CA POUR RETOURNER FINALEMENT CHEZ NOUS, ALLEZ, MERCI BEAUCOUP D'ETRE VENUS, A BIENTOT, QUE LA NATURE SE FASSE NIQUER LA GUEULE ? MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND, CETTE DEMEUREE ?

-Euh, t'excite pas comme ça… dit Pierre pour calmer le jeu.

-EXCITEE, MOI ?! MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! JE VEUX VENGER CEUX QUE J'AIME, MOI ! JE VEUX AUSSI SAUVER LE MONDE, MOI !

Furieuse, je me plante face à la foule, me surélève et commence à crier encore plus fort.

-**APPAREMMENT, C'EST A ARCEUX QUE REVIENT LE DROIT DE VIE OU DE MORT DE NOUS TOUS ?!**

Silence. Murmures consternés.

Ah, ça va péter ?

Cris indignés, autant des dresseurs que des pokémons, jurons, mécontentement général.

Oui, je suis très forte.

**-MOI, JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD QU'ELLE DECIDE DE CE QUE L'ON PEUT FAIRE ! Certes… Des éclaireurs sont morts… Cette bataille ne sera pas sans victimes… Mais il le faut, pour libérer notre monde ! On ne le fait pas pour Arceus, MAIS POUR NOUS !**

La foule en bas s'agita, hurlai, applaudissait même !

J'ai atteint mon second objectif, après trouver Mew… Ah mais non, il est atteint, suis-je bête !

Le nouveau souhait que j'avais, c'est d'être une parfaite Mary Sue que tout le monde aide et écoute !

Ah, mais selon le script, je le suis déjà, zut…

Ah, je sais !

**-ON VA SE BATTRE, POUR NOUS, POUR DEMAIN, POUR LE MONDE ! LE LIBERER DU MAL QUI LE RONGE !**

**-OOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAIS !**

Je sais, j'ai un talent d'oratrice hors du commun.

Un mouvement de foule se fit ressentir, les pokémons se mirent à courir vers le fort, suivis par les chars humains, l'armée, les pokémons aériens prirent leurs envols, les tous invoquèrent leur meilleures attaques à distance et visèrent les meurtrières, les tours de mitraille, les murs, laissant des cratères de plus en plus gros.

Les légendaires, après une courte hésitation, un regard en arrière, s'attendant à voir si Arceus arrivait ou pas, rugissent de concert et s'élancèrent.

Des gars armés sortaient de la forteresse, lançaient leurs pokémons, qui, à notre étonnement, étaient en armure.

Ils courent, plus organisés que nous, et maintenant que je le vois, bien plus nombreux…

Les pokémons qu'ils ont volés ont grossi leurs rangs.

Je vole, en rase motte, pose mes grandes pattes entre Jessie et James, survolée par Lugia et ses passagers, me mit à courir comme j'ai jamais couru.

Le choc.

Les dresseurs, de tout côtés, s'affrontaient dans les règles, d'autres firent ressembler cette scène à une vraie guerre, pistolets, crans d'arrêts, arcs, mitraillettes, kunaïs, fouets, masses d'armes, épées, poings, pieds, tout était bon pour faire mal. Les explosions et attaques se répercutaient autour de nous tous, résonnaient à nos oreilles, les ordres, les cris, l'odeur de sang, de brulé, de poudre nous montaient au nez.

Je sentais l'adrénaline monter au cerveau, je valsais avec la mort, combattait psychiquement et physiquement, Pierre ayant sorti un arc, tirant des flèches sur les adversaires qui ne se battaient pas dans les règles des combats.

Ce fut la première fois que je voyais des combats pokémons devenir des combats à mort…

La porte, il faut que je remonte jusqu'à l'entrée du fort.

Les Rockets reculent, nous avons des victimes, mais eux aussi, on avance de plus en plus, l'espoir nous redonne des forces.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans la forteresse, nous battant avec des adversaires de plus en plus sanguinaires apparemment, étant donné le nombre nul de combat en bonne et due forme maintenant.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu quand, enfin, tomba le dernier bataillon. On interrogea leur chef, afin de savoir ou était exactement Giovanni et Seth. Il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il a pris son couteau et avant qu'on ait pu dire ouf, il se le planta dans le cœur.

J'inspectais mes amis, tous saufs pour l'instant, mais blessés et couverts de sang. Mes mains étaient pleines de ce liquide.

Depuis quand on devait tuer pour gagner ?

Nous nous séparons en plusieurs groupes de recherches, Ondine, ainsi que les deux dresseuses de Sinnoh, Aurore et Cynthia, c'est ça ? viennent avec moi.

A pas de loup, nous avançons dans les couloirs déserts et bien trop calme à mon goût. Nous entendons cependant des bruits étouffés de combats dans les couloirs à côté et au dessus de nous, quand nous le pouvons, nous allons vérifier s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aide.

Nous commençons à nous enfoncer dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, de longs couloirs noirs, éclairés par quelques indicateurs de sortie verts, au plafond aussi bas pour moi que pour Cynthia (Aurore ayant la chance de ne pas se courber pour avancer) et traversés de tuyaux, plus ou moins gros.

Ici, il n'y a pas de cachette possible pour une embuscade, le mur étant dépourvu d'anfractuosités.

Au bout d'un couloir, on aperçut une porte, on y pénétra.

Elle donnait sur un laboratoire, avec, en premier plan, les tables de manipulations couvertes de carrelage blanc, avec divers éprouvettes, béchers et erlenmeyers, avec des récipients emplies d'ingrédients, des machines assez impressionnantes, aux fonctions inconnues.

Cependant, la seconde partie ne comportait que des grands tubes, emplis d'un liquide orange.

Des formes flottaient dedans, en s'approchant, on s'aperçut avec horreur que ce sont des pokémons, mais pas normaux : ils ont des espèces de tatouages plus foncés que leur carnations sur le corps, et leur apparence diffère, légèrement mais quand même, de ce qu'ils sont sensés être normalement.

A côté de chaque clone, une petite machine indiquait le rythme cardiaque, cérébral et respiratoire de chaque individu.

-Des PokémonsTwo… murmura la blonde.

Cynthia se rapproche d'un tube où flotte un beau mais dangereux Grahyena, aux griffes et aux crocs équivalents a des poignards. Elle posa sa main sur le verre froid, son regard regardant pensivement le pokémon.

-Ils les ont modifiés génétiquement… ces griffes, par exemples, pourraient appartenir à un Parecool, et cette dentition, à un Drattak…

Tout au fond de la salle, il y a une porte, qu'on s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Une petite salle circulaire, avec des ordinateurs et des tables de travail, des dossiers énormes, des blouses de chimistes, se découvrit à nous, plongée dans le noir éclairé par la lueur blafarde d'un écran d'ordinateur plus grand que les autres.

Vu l'état de la pièce, les scientifiques ont du s'enfuir très vite, laissant tout en plan.

Mais à part ça, rien.

Nous remontâmes à la surface, dans la cour, et informèrent les personnes et légendaires présents de ce qu'on a trouvé.

Les avis sur les PokémonsTwo sont très partagés : les tuer, arrêter leur sommeil ou alors les réveiller, pour ensuite leur apprendre les règles qui régissent ce monde ?

Oui, mais s'ils s'accouplaient à d'autres pokémons dont ils sont sensés être semblable, cela risque-t-il de produire des dérèglements chez les petits, ou chez l'espèce tout court ? ne risquait-ils pas, à leur réveil, d'être comme le seul PokémonTwo vivant, c'est-à-dire violent et enragés à détruire une base scientifique ?

Et encore, là il n'y en a pas qu'un, il y en a au moins une vingtaine !

Ne risquent-ils pas de compromettre l'essence même de la nature ?

Un hurlement et des bruits de rafales nous tirent de ces questions.

Les vitres d'un couloir étaient colorées de sang.

Mon sang, comme souvent en ce moment, ne fis qu'un tour, d'un coup puissant des pattes, fit un grand et puissant saut, explose la vitre, et atterrit sur le mitrailleur, qui s'avère être Giovanni, ayant juste fait joujou avec son arme sur des bouteilles de ketchup.

Il me repoussa violemment sur le mur et s'évertua appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Oh, on a plus de munitions je vois ! Dis-je, l'air de rien, avec mon sourire Colgate sadique.

A pas lents, mesurés, je m'approchais de l'homme, qui hurlait « Non ! NOOOON ! ».

_La scène suivante est censurée, à cause de son extrême violence._

_Pendant ce temps, nous allons parler de la vie de la courgette._

_La courgette est une cucurbitacée vivant essentiellement sur la terre._

_Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que y a des courgettes de mer !_

…

…_Ah non, c'est des concombres…_

La tête de l'homme, fraichement tranchée, suintante de sang, fit un vol plané dans la cour, avant de rouler dans la poussière, la tachant de rouge.

Je regarde sans une once de remords le corps que j'ai bien massacré, il était méconnaissable.

Je vais faire chirurgienne esthétique, car je trouve que ça l'a vraiment bien arrangé !

Avisant des toilettes pas loin, dames de plus, j'y entre, et me regarda dans la glace au dessus du lavabo.

Le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une moi au quelle je suis désormais habituée, et que je préférais nettement au moi humaine.

Tiens, trois taches sur ma joue, des points. Deux au dessus d'un.

Le seul, je l'allongeai, ça faisait deux yeux et un sourire.

I am a little insane…

Je ressortis des toilettes, euphoriques, car ça pressait vraiment, et aussi parce que j'étais fière de mon tatouage.

Au passage, je piétine un organe de l'infortuné Giovanni.

Rose et flasque. Poumon ou intestin ? A moins que ce soit le cerveau ?

Un bruit de course se fit entendre, Jessie, Miaouss et Pierre pénètrent dans le couloir, pour reculer aussitôt.

-Ah, Neith, c'est… Blurp…

-Les toilettes sont à côté, indiquai-je à Jessie, qui s'y précipita sans me remercier. Malpolie, va.

Pierre et Miaouss étaient étrangement verts, eux aussi.

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu as conscience de la barbarie de ce que tu a fait ?! Déclama d'une traite Pierre.

-Même lui méritais pas ça ! Débita Miaouss.

-Non, je crois même que j'ai rendu service, et puis t'a vu les murs, j'ai refait la déco gratuitement !

Ils rejoignirent Jessie dans les toilettes.

Ils ressortirent 20 minutes plus tard, avec quelques couleurs en plus, ce qu'ils ont presque reperdus en voyant les restes de l'ancien leader de la team Rocket.

Ils repassèrent devant moi, je ferme la marche, et on se rendit dans la cour, où de rares personnes cherchaient des objets pouvant resservir, des personnes ou des pokémons blessés, assistant par là Celebi et sa troupe de Leveinards.

Je m'envole dans les airs, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Mewtwo, mais il a décidé de pas venir.

Je sens soudain une conscience qui s'éveille…

Une conscience meurtrière.

L'aile du bâtiment que j'ai redécoré explosa, et à la lueur du soleil, un être de métal se propulsa vers ma direction, je me le pris de plein fouet, une douleur me déchira dans le ventre.

Je me dévie et détailla mon adversaire.

Dans une armure à la pointe de la technologie, qui semblait assez légère, à forme de Mewtwo, se tenait Seth.

Je lançai mon cri de guerre et m'élança dessus, frappant de toutes mes forces, mais le métal se révélait très solide.

Il répliqua, ses poings métalliques agrémentés de courtes pointes, par contre, ne faisaient pas de quartiers, bien vite, je fus meurtrie, saignant d'un peu partout.

J'essayai alors d'attaquer par l'esprit, mais rien a faire, il avait dû prévoir cette éventualité, ses défenses mentales étaient imprenables.

Ou alors c'est son armure qui le protège aussi mentalement, auquel cas, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi poussé technologiquement.

Le point faible devait donc être la plaque de verre face à son visage, je devrais donc frapper ici plus qu'autre part.

Mes pieds, mes poings partirent, tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à suivre mes mouvements, mais il les stoppait aussi facilement que s'il tournait la page d'un livre (c'est pas une très bonne comparaison, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quel est le pourcentage de chance de ne pas arriver à tourner une page de livre ? Quasi-inexistante).

Son armure doit avoir une base de données qui reproduit les gestes d'esquive, de coups et de rapidités de certains pokémons, elle doit être quelque part, sans doute sur le cou car il a taché ne pas me montrer son dos.

Un faux mouvement fit baisser mes défenses une petite seconde, qui lui fut suffisante.

Il me saisit au cou et serra un peu, mes forces s'en allèrent. Cette saloperie d'armure les aspirait !

Je me détendis, immensément fatiguée, n'ayant même plus la force de me faire léviter, mon poids m'attirant vers le bas. Fichue attraction terrestre.

Un « NON ! » mental très puissant se fit entendre, je rouvris mes yeux gris.

Mewtwo se tenait à quelques mètres de Seth, ce dernier affichant un air de psychopathe.

-Alors, Mewtwo, as-tu réfléchi lors de ta dernière visite ?

-Mewtwo… Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?...

-Désolé Neith !

-Vas y, mon cher Mewtwo, cracha celui qui me pendait par sa main, dis lui la vérité ! Dis lui ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que t'es allé voir Arceus !

-Mewtwo, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Donne la moi d'abord, Seth, on avait un accord, non ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne lui a pas dit qu'on s'était alliés? Oh, pas bien ça, Mewtwo…

-…QUOI ?!

Je recouvrais des forces et m'agitais dans la forte poigne de Seth, qui appuya sur mon cou, me forçant à arrêter.

-Je l'ai fait par amour ! Laisse là maintenant Seth, tu m'avais promis !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Promis quoi ?

Mon interrogation a du les atteindre tous les deux. Seth s'empressa de me répondre.

-En échange de ta vie sauve, il se mettait sous mes ordres !

J'en fus coi.

-En effet, continua Mewtwo, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Arceus… Qu'elle m'avait ordonné de ne plus te fréquenter… C'est parce que tu allais mourir...

-Donc il me rejoint, tu vois, en échange de ta vie… Car je suis disposé à écouter les membres de la team Rocket…

Il me suréleva encore plus, et sortit un flingue, qu'il pointa vers Mewtwo, cherchant à bouger mais retenu par la force mentale qui émanait du roux.

-Non… murmurai je d'une voix éraillée.

Je commençais à briller, un feu psychique aussi brûlant que la petite flamme qu'il me restait en moi-même.

-Mewtwo, je t'exécute pour trahison : tu aimes une ennemie. Tu aimes Neith !

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Seth me lâcha, au même moment, une flèche lui traversa l'épaule, tirée par Ondine, juchée sur le dos de Lugia, Sacha perché sur Electhor, qui prêtait son énergie à Pikachu qui réalisera sans doute le plus beau Fatal Foudre de sa vie.

Au dessus de nous, le ciel se scinde et Arceus fit son apparition, furieuse en voyant, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, le massacre de ses sujets, elle prépara une attaque face à l'homme en armure.

La balle partit, touchant Mewtwo à la clavicule, la distraction de l'apparition d'Arceus faisant stopper sa concentration, laissant ainsi disparaitre l'immobilisation de Mewtwo, complètement enragé par sa douleur.

Le Fatal Foudre, la seconde flèche, le bec d'Electhor, l'Ultralaser de Arceus et la Coupe Psycho partirent en même temps sur Seth, quelques millisecondes après qu'il m'ait lâché.

Je chutai, trop vite.

Je vis, dans le brouillard de mes larmes, les attaques atteindre leur but, l'étincelle de vie de Seth s'éteindre, et Mewtwo plongeant, deux secondes trop tard.

La terre se rapproche vite.

Trop vite.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

_Noir._

.

.

.

_Je me retrouve encore dans ces ruines, je retrouve la flûte, je sais où monter…_

_Ce sera la dernière fois que j'emprunterais ce chemin, je le sais._

_Oh oui, je le sais plus que bien._

_La salle est différente cette fois, il n'y a qu'un socle, Arceus y apparait rapidement._

_-C'est vrai que vous aviez dit que je périrais dans cette bataille ? Interrogeai-je_

_-Oui, me répondit Arceus. Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Ton corps s'est modelé à celui que je te prêtais, et on me rend ce que je prête._

_-Sympa._

_-C'est ainsi. Tu étais déjà morte quand je t'ai donné un nouveau corps, tu étais un peu une morte vivante._

_-Vous avez omis de me retirer mes sentiments…_

_-Les sentiments ne tenaient qu'à toi. Et c'est ainsi que tu termineras ton cycle naturel…_

_-Je n'avais que 15 ans, vous trouvez ça normal que je meure à cette âge ?_

_-D'autres meurent plus tôt, d'autres dans d'atroces souffrances… Physiques comme mentales._

_-Et Mewtwo ?_

_-Si tu l'avais écouté, et s'il m'avait écouté, il n'aurait pas souffert dans les années à venir. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Son avenir sera encore plus sombre…_

_-J'en suis désolée… Si seulement j'avais su…_

_-Tu as voulu venger ta famille, c'est chose faite._

_-Ne pouvez vous pas…_

_-T'accorder plus de temps ?Non, ce serais injuste. Je t'en ai déjà accordé trop._

_Arceus s'écarta pour me montrer le ciel étoilé de la galaxie._

_-Il est temps…_

_Je m'avançais dans l'étendue des étoiles, jetant un dernier regard derrière moi._

_Allez, il est temps._

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans.

10 ans que le corps brisé de Neith repose aux côtés de sa mère et de son beau-père.

Une jeune fille brune avec un Pijako sur son épaule, accompagnée d'un homme de son âge blond, vêtus de noirs, contemplaient la tombe.

Après s'être recueillis, la fille déposa des roses sur la tombe noire.

Une comète violette tomba du ciel et atterrit à côté du couple, nullement surpris.

L'être se réceptionna gracieusement, fit un signe de tête au couple, qui lui répondit, et posa, tout doucement, une orchidée qu'il a crée mentalement, lui-même.

-Sa fleur préférée… Tu… Encore ? Après tout ce temps ? murmura la jeune fille.

L'être violet la regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui…

La fille nota la flamme noire qui brillait dans ses yeux depuis l'enterrement de sa sœur, il y a de cela une décennie.

-Il est temps de tourner la page Mewtwo.

-Comment voudrais tu que je la tourne ? Encore une de vos expressions humaines qui ne peut s'appliquer sur moi…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'en général, vous le dites pour encourager une personne à oublier celle qui faisait son bonheur en jetant son dévolu sur une autre…

La fille se rendit compte de sa bourde, et regarda s'éloigner Mewtwo.

Mewtwo et sa tristesse, qui dévorait son âme, de plus en plus…

Elle se retourna face à la tombe.

Sa sœur, figée sur argentique, fixait d'un regard triste sa sœur.

.

.

.

Mewtwo est sur une falaise…

Le vent qui le caresse…

Les rochers déchiquetés en contrebas…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il allait prouver qu'il n'étais pas si légendaire que ça.

.

.

.

La femme et son compagnon s'en retournèrent de la tombe.

La fille, en se retournant une dernière fois, cria de stupeur.

-Ce… C'est pas possible…

Sa sœur souriait légèrement sur la photo, tandis qu'une lueur nouvelle s'était installée dans les yeux gris.

FIN

**Zoro : Ce qui nous fait… Plus de 19 000 mots pour 51 pages en caractères 14 !**

**Moi : Aaaaargh… J'en peux plus…**

**Brook : Une tasse de thé ?**

**Moi : Nan, un oreiller…**

**Severus : Voilà ce que c'est, de ne pas écrire régulièrement…**

**Axel : Arrête un peu, elle est morte là…**


End file.
